Más allá de la Libertad
by Nadeshico023
Summary: A.U. La raza saiyajin está siendo erradicada por Freezer. Vegeta, junto con otros saiyajin, logran escapar. Bulma es secuestrada porque la información que su padre le dejó podría ser fundamental para su venganza. ¿Podrá Vegeta someter a Bulma o ambos continuarán siendo prisioneros?
1. I

**_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y sus personajes son utilizados en este fanfic, sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 _ **Idea elaborada entre Ashril y Nadeshico023**_

* * *

 **...**

—Después de todo lo que les di. Mi hospitalidad, planetas qué gobernar, formar parte de mi vasto imperio… —Hizo un gesto, simulando amargura—. Es difícil para mí creerlo, Vegeta —Miró de forma llana y evidente al Rey de los Saiyajin, y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa ladina—, creí que nuestros acuerdos habían favorecido a tu familia lo suficiente… pero resultaste ser avaro. No sabes cuál es tu lugar, aún después de todos estos años no lo has aprendido. Creo que a tu pequeño cerebro le cuesta asimilar que jamás serás más fuerte que yo —En sus oscuros labios se dibujó una sonrisa, se sentía pleno. Sin mover su rostro un ápice, dirigió el foco de su pupila al pequeño hombre se encontraba de pie junto al Rey. Su sonrisa se borró, la tranquilidad con la que se veía el viejo humano, le disgustaba. Hubiera esperado verlo con el rostro desencajado, temblando, temiendo su muerte. Pero, en cambio, se lo veía sosegado, dueño de una calma inquebrantable—. ¿No se da cuenta que va a morir?

—Lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, volvería a hacerlo todo de nuevo, una vez más —contestó, esbozando una sincera y serena sonrisa.

No pudo soportar por un segundo más ese estado de calma inalterable y, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, alzó su mano derecha y un rayo de luz se disparó desde la punta de su dedo. El haz de luz rojizo recorrió la habitación a velocidad imperceptible. La impoluta bata del anciano se pintó en el pecho, de una mancha bermellón intenso, que se escurrió a lo largo de su vestimenta hasta crear un cenagal sanguinolento, en el que cayó rendido con la misma expresión impasible.

—Es una pena, era una buena adquisición para mi imperio —soltó, mirando con desagrado el cuerpo desangrándose en el suelo—. No supo elegir sus lealtades —volvió la mirada al Rey. Lo notó descompuesto, pálido. Parecía más consciente de su porvenir que aquel pequeño hombre que acababa de morir. Y, como si lentamente asimilara lo que había sucedido, notó cómo presionaba en demasía sus puños, al punto de hacer temblar sus extremidades. Se sonrió una vez más.

—Maldita sabandija —dijo, apretando la quijada. Se controlaba por no saltar sobre él y atacarlo. Sabía que transitaba sus últimos segundos.

—¿Son tus últimas palabras? —le cuestionó divertido, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Esto no terminará, aunque me asesines ahora —dijo, seguro de sus palabras y aun midiendo sus pasos.

La sonrisa burlona del emperador, se borró, sustituyendola por una expresión de descontento e irritación. Su ceño se frunció con fuerza.

—Ahora sólo estás fanfarroneando —aseguró albergando duda—. ¿Estás hablando de tu hijo? Pisaré como a una cucaracha a ese insolente muchacho.

El Rey sonrió, a sabiendas de que esa sería la última vez.

—Mis hijos ya están fuera de tu alcance. Al igual que los mejores soldados saiyajin del planeta.

Freezer no necesitó de más hostigamiento. Con un movimiento de su mano, produjo un nuevo haz de luz que se posicionó sobre el pecho del rey Vegeta. Éste, lo observó con cierto temor, sintiendo cómo una fuerza implacable se posicionaba dentro de su pecho. Colocó una mano, sobre el emblema de su patria y soltó un quejido, al percibir que su caja torácica se extendía más allá de sus límites. Sintió instantáneamente cómo sus órganos se desgarraban en su interior y gritó, presa del profundo dolor en lo más profundo de sí. En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo entero se había desvanecido en una explosión que pasó de desmembrarlo a combustionarlo por completo. Los restos ennegrecidos del Rey se regaron por la habitación, cubriendo a varios guardias que observaban con horror la atroz escena. Freezer había tenido el recaudo de protegerse con su energía, de la explosión que había manchado de brutalidad al resto. Sin embargo, aunque lo había asesinado sin dejar pieza reconocible de él, sus palabras se le habían colado bajo la armadura.

—Busquen a Vegeta —aseveró con el rostro fruncido y, el más alto de los presentes, aceptó las órdenes y luego de una reverencia se retiró.

—Mi Señor… —dijo una voz temblorosa, limpiándose los restos de los que se había bañado. Freezer lo miró, conteniendo en su férreo semblante la exasperación que lo corroía. La turbia mirada del mandatario, hizo temblar al soldado que se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra—. Dijo… que sería recompensado… por la información que le brindé —murmuró mientras tiritaba, pero sólo logró incrementar el desagrado del emperador.

—Oh, por supuesto que serás recompensado, querido súbdito —contestó imitando una sonrisa que se percibió macabra. Alzó la misma mano con la que acababa de asesinar al científico y al Rey, y un par de haces de luz se encargaron de desmembrar al soldado, por su atrevimiento.

—Tengan presente que la lealtad no debe ser recompensada. Es obligatoria.

 **...**

* * *

Más allá de la libertad

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

—¡Atácalo! No te quedes ahí parada como una imbécil —gritó, cruzado de brazos, mientras observaba cómo una mujer de armadura verde musgo, se posicionaba en posición de pelea frente a uno mayor—. ¡No tengo todo el día! —rugió y la mujer se lanzó sobre su contrincante, atizándole una serie de puñetazos a una velocidad invisible al ojo humano.

Mientras ella se esforzaba en dejar su máximo en el entrenamiento, el otro se sonreía, esquivando cada golpe como si de caricias se tratara.

—Te estás avergonzando a ti misma —le dijo con fastidio, el que los observaba—. Son una maldita pérdida de tiempo —soltó por lo bajo, sordo a los oídos del resto de guerreros que lo acompañaban en el salón. Mas no al más pequeño, que se encontraba atento a su lado.

—Padre me pidió que le informara de sus progresos —le dijo con voz tímida, revisando las cifras que se presentaban en su scouter.

El mayor lo miró por encima del hombro, arqueó una ceja y gruñó. Le hastiaba la tarea que tan energéticamente le habían encomendado.

—Han llegado a sus límites —siguió—. Podría estar invirtiendo mi tiempo en cosas más importantes que esto.

—Oí que tuviste una discusión con nuestro padre… —empezó con cierto temor. Conocía perfectamente el volátil temperamento de su hermano y, aunque estaba seguro de que le ordenaría callarse, se aventuró a indagar.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Tarble —contestó sin descuidar los movimientos de los guerreros frente a él, con un semblante inflexible—. Pero si tanta curiosidad te da, recibí órdenes de no abandonar el planeta para seguir con las misiones que teníamos programadas. Debemos quedarnos aquí, hasta nuevo aviso —carraspeó y no pudo controlar las palabras que se le aglomeraban en la boca—. Es un maldito cobarde, está lamiéndole las botas a Freezer junto con ese pequeño anciano con el que siempre anda. Es una vergüenza para su raza, es una vergüenza que debamos llamarlo nuestro Rey, y es aún una mayor vergüenza que deba llamarlo mi padre. No tiene las agallas de enfrentarlo.

Tarble intentó hacer caso omiso de las duras palabras de su hermano mayor, prosiguiendo con su tarea de monitorear las fluctuaciones de poder del escuadrón al que entrenaba. Cuando el turno de aquel par terminó, Tarble notó cómo la frustrada mujer se retiraba del cuadrilátero, maldiciéndose por su desempeño. Del otro lado, el hombre mayor que había luchado contra ella, le comentaba algo con suficiencia a su hijo, que era su viva imagen. Quizás la única diferencia notoria entre ellos, era la cicatriz antigua en forma de equis que llevaba en la mejilla izquierda.

Vegeta y Tarble percibieron en sus rastreadores, una emisión entrante, al mismo tiempo. El mayor bufó, disconforme de comunicarse nuevamente con él. A pesar de ello, presionó el interruptor junto a su oído y la comunicación entre los tres se estableció. En la pequeña pantalla vio el rostro de su padre, parado en una habitación inmaculada, con una expresión turbada y con dificultades para comenzar esa conversación.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Tarble, y la imagen de su padre se tornó más resuelta, determinado a pronunciar lo que cavilaba en su mente.

—Abandonen el planeta —comenzó. Vegeta se extrañó inmediatamente, escuchó con atención, aunque deseaba cuestionarle impaciente los motivos—. Tarble, busca coordenadas de algún planeta desértico. Estoy seguro de que no me queda mucho tiempo, Freezer ya ha tomado la determinación de eliminarme y probablemente a ustedes también, junto con el resto de los saiyajin. Retírense de Vegetasei y reagrúpense.

—¿Estás bromeando? —vociferó Vegeta, exacerbado, captando la atención de los que entrenaban a su alrededor—. ¿Quieres que huyamos? ¿eso pretendes?

—No pretendo que huyas Vegeta, pretendo que salves tu vida —dijo, intentando controlar la forma en la que su hijo lo exasperaba—. Maldición… —susurró—. ¡No podrás enfrentarlo! ¿Crees que durarías un segundo contra él? Eres más inteligente que eso Vegeta, piensa. Piensa y vete ahora mismo, lleva contigo todos los soldados que puedas. Entrena, hay una manera.

—¿Manera de qué? —le gritó una vez más—. ¡¿Qué no tienes dignidad?!

—¡La manera más digna que tengo de morir es dejándote un legado! Sé que puedes alcanzarlo, pero ahora mismo debes irte de ese planeta. No sé cuánto tiempo te quede antes de que ellos lleguen.

—¿Cómo sabes que Freezer va a asesinarte? —le cuestionó Tarble, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Sé que teme de lo que somos capaces los saiyajin —contestó ladeando una sonrisa—. Encárgate de hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano. Esta será la última vez que os vea, no se rindan. No puedo decirles mucho porque seguramente han monitoreado mis movimientos. Y si no lo han hecho, lo harán ahora. Pero les puedo asegurar que hay una buena razón para retirarse ahora, porque volverán con más fuerza de la que se imaginan —finalizó esperanzado—. No te rindas Vegeta, sé que jamás has entendido mis razones, pero espero que encuentres el camino que te lleve a las respuestas que tanto esperas.

—Ya es hora —se escuchó, no muy lejos. Ambos pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba de la voz del anciano Briefs.

—Adiós —dijo sin más y culminó la transmisión.

Vegeta se quedó estático, por un segundo, luego volvió a enfurecerse y salió disparado de la habitación, a pasos agigantados. El más pequeño tomó la tarea encomendada con mucha voluntad. De inmediato salió detrás de él y apresurado, lo tomó por un brazo alcanzando a rozar levemente uno de sus guantes. Él se giró irritado, el cólera se le desprendía de los poros.

—¡Suéltame cobarde! —le gritó a Tarble, quien se alejó un paso hacia atrás—. ¡Quítate! ¡No estorbes!

—Vegeta, debemos irnos. Él tiene razón, no podemos contra Freezer, ni siquiera todos juntos contra él podríamos enfrentarlo.

—Eres tan débil, Tarble. Y lo peor de todo es que no tienes una pizca de orgullo por tu raza. Prefiero morir peleando contra él a que se burlen de mí por haber huido. ¡Prefiero que desaparezca el planeta entero aún si yo peleo hasta el final!

—¿¡Qué no prefieres ganarle!? —le gritó por primera vez en su vida y pudo percibir el asombro de él ante su repentina audacia—. ¿Y si hay una forma? ¿Y si después de todo Padre tenía razón y podemos derrotar a Freezer? —continuó—. ¿Qué tal si pudieras derrotarlo con tus propias manos? ¿Prefieres morir derrotado aún con la duda de si aquello era cierto? —Vegeta se sintió presa de la duda, maldijo su infortunio y sintió la presión de saber a Freezer acercándose a ellos. Lamentó no tener más tiempo. Tarble notó la incertidumbre que lo invadía, y sabía también lo obstinado que podía ser. Lo miró asimilar sus palabras con impotencia y decidió insistir—. No permitas que tu orgullo te hunda, Vegeta. Eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, ¡tú no tienes límites! Desde que tengo memoria sólo has logrado hacerte más y más fuerte. Sólo necesitas el tiempo necesario para lograrlo, para ser más fuerte que él. Si te quedas ahora sólo lograrás darle la satisfacción de haberte asesinado, no se lo permitas. ¡No dejes que se quede con esta victoria! —Él lo miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole cierta convicción. Sabía que había verdad en sus palabras y aunque su orgullo le recriminaba lo que estaba pensando, se doblegó.

—¡Maldita sea! —Apretó con fuerza los puños y miró a su hermano con cierta complicidad—. ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? ¡Busca las coordenadas de una vez!

El más joven se sonrió. Jamás había logrado calmar la fiera que podía ser su hermano y se sintió victorioso. Asintió y de inmediato buscó las coordenadas de algún planeta lejano que hubiera sido abandonado, y que pudiera albergar las condiciones mínimas de vida que ellos requerían.

—Agrupa a los más leales… —dijo, casi arrepintiéndose de sus propias palabras—, y llévalos estación de aterrizaje —aseveró cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y caminó hasta el ala de naves—. ¡Muévete mocoso inútil! —finalizó carraspeando sus palabras.

Tarble se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino abierto a Vegeta, se sonrió con satisfacción y salió a paso rápido a cumplir con las órdenes que le acababan de dar.

* * *

Con el filtro blanco pendiendo de sus labios, revisó los mensajes de su padre, encontrándose sin novedades, tal y como venía sucediendo hace semanas. Lo conocía bien, sabía lo despistado que podía ser, muy a pesar de su descomunal intelecto. Así que no se extrañó. Aspiró de su cigarrillo y dejó los restos de la ceniza montadas en el cenicero que tenía junto a ella, para luego seguir con el trabajo de campo que realizaba en la base militar en la que trabajaba. Alzó la vista y vio a los soldados saiyajin que la vigilaban, tanto a ella como al grupo de científicos que la acompañaban.

Luego del insípido almuerzo que les servían en el comedor, continuó su día como lo había venido haciendo hasta entonces. Desde el día en el que los saiyajin conquistaron su planeta. No fue hasta que, desde la ventana del laboratorio, pudo ver una gigantesca nave nodriza adentrarse en el cielo, que supo que no era un día como los demás.

De la nodriza salieron miles de soldados, vistiendo armaduras similares a las de los saiyajin y portando potentes armas entre sus manos. Repentinamente los soldados que la custodiaban salieron del recinto y las explosiones comenzaron. Escuchó cómo escombros de edificios caían a su alrededor y presa del pánico, se escondió debajo de una mesa junto varios hombres y mujeres de batas blancas. Temiendo que una amenaza peor que ellos, haya arribado al planeta.

Luego de unos minutos interminables, decidió asomarse a ver qué sucedía. Su curiosa ímpetu se lo suplicaba. El vidrio explotó antes de que pudiera llegar, pero pudo cubrirse para evitar el daño. Luego de asomarse pudo ver claramente cómo los soldados, de diversas razas y colores, se encargaban de acabar con las vidas de todos los saiyajins que pudieran encontrar. Erradicándolos del planeta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó a sí misma y vio cómo un gigantesco hombre de piel celeste claro, caminaba entre la desolación con total tranquilidad, con una serena y satisfecha sonrisa.

La científica se maravilló ante el etéreo aspecto del soldado. Lo observó acomodarse los rebeldes cabellos turquesa que le acariciaban el rostro, para luego ordenarlos en la gruesa trenza que se le mecía en la espalda. Él se giró y la vio a los ojos. El pavor que la recorrió cuando lo vio se esfumó ante su galante sonrisa. La idea de que alguien tan apuesto no podía ser malo se le presentó, y le creyó a sus pensamientos.

El guerrero se acercó a ella, que ahora estaba parada junto a la ventana destrozada de su laboratorio.

—Estoy buscando a Bulma Briefs —le dijo, siempre manteniendo ese aire de galantería como si fuera innato.

Ella se ruborizó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de la boca, de tan perfecto espécimen.

—Soy yo —le contestó, como si fuera un sueño. Se creyó por un momento que ese era el príncipe con el que había soñado desde muy pequeña. Que venía a rescatarla de la monótona miseria en la que estaba sumergida.

—Debes venir conmigo —le ordenó un tono tan sosegado que lo hizo parecer una petición—. Lord Freezer quiere conocerte —culminó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Embelesada por su aspecto, accedió sin cuestionamientos. Salió del laboratorio observando con duda y regocijo, los cuerpos inertes de los saiyajins que la custodiaban hace años. Admiró el desenfado con el que aquel soldado se habría paso entre la destrucción que acababan de provocar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó entusiasmada, deseando tomarlo del brazo lo que quedara de camino.

—Zaarbon —contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Bulma se arregló el cabello. Todo el arrebato, entre esconderse y evitar ser impactada por un vidrio, le habrían hecho olvidarse de su presentación. No podía dejar que el soldado Zaarbon la viera desarreglada, sin importar las circunstancias. Miró su bata, cubierta de polvo y ceniza y se la retiró de inmediato. Estaba satisfecha de haberse puesto una de sus mejores playeras y unos no tan viejos pantalones cortos. Sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzó en captar la atención del soldado, durante el camino al llamado Freezer, no logró su objetivo. Maravillada, lo observó deshacerse de un saiyajin que le cuestionó su presencia en la Tierra. Zaarbon no tuvo reparos en aniquilarlo de un solo golpe, para luego mirar con sumo desagrado su cadáver.

La nave nodriza parecía estar cada vez más cerca de ellos. Los soldados le habrían paso a Zaarbon a medida que se acercaba. Los rostros, entre temor y respeto, de los soldados a sus alrededores, hicieron que Bulma inflara el pecho por encontrarse escoltada de él. De ese gallardo guerrero.

Cuando finalmente los soldados más grandes de todo el ejército, se habían aglomerado entre ella y la nave nodriza, vio una nave esférica suspendida en el aire. Dentro de ella el ser que le sonreía le penetró debajo de la piel. Un escalofrío intenso la invadió. Tragó saliva y miró a Zaarbon, quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara sin temor.

Bulma se hizo de valor y caminó hasta él. Miró su enorme cola ofidia, meneándose detrás de él. Lo miró a los ojos, pero sus pupilas rojizas la turbaron.

—Adelante, pequeña. No tengas miedo —le dijo Freezer, mas no logró infundirle calma.

—Quería verme —comenzó—, señor… —Por un instante se preguntó si le había errado al género de la criatura frente a ella, pero al no ser corregida, soltó un suspiro aliviada.

—Acompáñame, quiero que hablemos en privado.

La nave en la que se movilizaba se giró, mientras la compuerta de la nave nodriza se inclinaba, apoyándose sobre el suelo. Bulma se tranquilizó al ver que Zaarbon aún la acompañaba, en su camino detrás de Freezer. Pero, una vez adentro, la esperó junto a una puerta mientras ella ingresaba a lo que supuso era, la oficina de esa criatura.

—Bulma, ¿no es así? —le preguntó y ella asintió—. Siéntate, debes estar confundida aún… —En el medio de la habitación, había dispuesta una silla que parecía estar esperando ese momento. Presintió que él había planeado todos sus pasos, desde el momento en el que llegó—. He liberado a tu planeta de esos monos salvajes de los saiyajin, como podrás haberte dado cuenta —comenzó, con un tono que, aunque intentaba ser calmo, era aterrador, casi amenazante—. Voy a ser claro contigo, Bulma. Tu padre, que trabajaba para el Rey Vegeta, fue asesinado por su hijo… también llamado así… Al parecer Vegeta no soportaba que su padre fuera el rey y no él, y acabó formando una alianza rebelde y asesinándolo. Lamentablemente tu padre sufrió el daño colateral.

Bulma comenzó a recordar el día en el que la habían separado de él. El momento en el que el colosal intelecto del científico, lo puso en la mira de los saiyajin y terminaron llevándolo consigo. Él se había despedido de ella, con esa afable sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y, le prometió a Bulma que no se preocupara por nada.

—¿El tal Vegeta asesinó a mi padre? —le cuestionó haciendo presión en sus frágiles manos, sobre sus piernas.

Freezer escuchó cómo la humana contenía su sollozo. Intentó ocultar el regocijo que le provocaba ver su plan, hilándose frente a sus ojos. Con pena fingida continuó:

—Asi es… —Suspiró pesadamente, aunque sentía intensas ganas de echarse a reír—. Me han dicho que tu padre era un genio, hizo grandes descubrimientos mientras trabajaba para el Rey Vegeta, lamentablemente muchos de ellos han quedado inconclusos… —Bulma miró con recelo la rojiza pupila de Freezer. Sentía cómo en su interior, todo el desprecio que había sentido desde siempre por los saiyajin, se incrementaba al punto de odiarlos, de desearles la muerte a todos y cada uno de ellos—. Iré al grano… quiero que trabajes para mí. Tendrás comodidades que los saiyajin jamás hubieran pensado en darte, un mejor laboratorio, una vivienda más grande, no sé qué otras cosas gustan ustedes los humanos, pero lo conseguiremos para ti. Recuerda… la peor venganza que podrías tomar en contra de ellos, es trabajar directamente para el que los está exterminando.

Ella sabía que no tenía mucho que meditar al respecto. El menosprecio que sentía por los saiyajin en ese mismo momento superaba el temor natural que le inspiraba Freezer.

—Lo haré, Lord Freezer —aseveró poniéndose de pie—, sólo tenemos un par de cosas qué negociar.

Freezer se sonrió, dichoso de haberla enroscado en su suerte de manipulación.

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Ashril: Es un gusto para mí, crear esta historia en compañía de una gran autora como Nadeshico. Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras hacerla. Saludos para **Schala S** , que nos ha ayudado en algunas dudas y evitado que entremos en conflictos jajajaja te amamos, y también para **Dev Davis** que explotó como el rey Vegeta (¿?)_

 _Nadeshico: Hola, a los que me leen por primera vez y bienvenidos a un nuevo fic. No voy a adelantarles mucho, sólo mencionarles, como han leído arriba, la idea de este fic ha sido desarrollada en conjunto con mi amiga Ashril. Los invito a leer sus fics y les adelanto que el Vegeta que ella escribe es el mejor logrado que he leído, y soy una veterana de los fanfics. A los que me siguen en otros fics, no se preocupen. Nos leemos en el próximo, ¡un abrazo, lectores!_


	2. II

Más allá de la libertad

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

Una gota de sudor rodó desde su frente, brillante y fruncida, y se rompió en el arco de la espalda morena de ella. Su sudor se mezcló, en un vaivén frenético. Su enguantada mano se enredó las hebras del cabello azabache de aquella mujer que gemía su nombre. La tomó con fuerza y se hizo contra ella, una y otra vez. La giró sobre la cama, con brusquedad, y sin darle aviso se introdujo en ella una vez más. Alzando sus piernas para sentirla en detalle, arrastrándola entre las sábanas.

Cuando se sintió venir se hincó sobre su cuerpo y se sostuvo de la pared. Un gemido ronco se escapó de sus labios.

—¿Mal día? —le preguntó ella en un tono jocoso, luego de girarse sobre el colchón gastado que los alojaba.

—¿Cuál ha sido bueno? Si vas a hacerme preguntas estúpidas desaparece de aquí.

—No fue lo que quise decir —contestó ella, intentando apaciguar a su temperamental príncipe.

—Suficiente —soltó con fastidio. Se acostó sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda—. Vete de aquí...

—Pero…

—¿Debo hacerte entender a la fuerza que te quiero fuera? —le cuestionó en un rugido que no obtuvo respuesta.

En silencio y con resignación, la mujer tomó del suelo su armadura y volvió a vestírsela. No se trataba de la primera vez que Vegeta la obligaba a retirarse de la habitación que había sido testigo de su desenfrenado sexo, sino que jamás en todo ese tiempo, había tenido la posibilidad de compartir el lecho con él. Le atribuía esa negativa su frustración.

En un instante se habían visto obligados a abandonar su planeta y retirarse a uno carente de todas las comodidades que solían tener. Además de eso, la constante amenaza de ser encontrados por soldados de Freezer, los perseguía planeta a planeta. Desde el preciso momento en el que Nappa comenzó a reunir a los mejores soldados y sus familias, hasta el arribo al primer planeta, supieron gracias a sus scouters que todos los saiyajins de la galaxia, estaban siendo asesinados. Prácticamente tenían la certeza de ser los últimos. Y la aplastante presencia de Freezer asediaba a Vegeta en todo momento.

Ella soltó un sentido suspiro y se retiró, no sin antes observar la fornida espalda de él una vez más.

* * *

En una habitación con objetos apilados, uno sobre otro, hojas repartidas en el suelo, planos rotos, objetos a medio construir, que ella recorría con nostalgia, observó uno a uno los artilugios allí aglomerados y se sonrió al encontrarse con uno en específico.

—Es todo lo que los soldados pudieron recuperar del laboratorio de su padre —comentó el gallardo soldado que había tenido el honor de presentarle a Lord Freezer. Estaba cruzado de brazos junto a la puerta del laboratorio y observaba con desagrado los artificios.

Bulma tomó una radio entre sus manos y luego de fracasar en su intento de encenderla, un brillo se precipitó sobre su pupila.

—Muchas gracias, Zaarbon —le dijo, observando sus ojos caramelo, sin ánimos de coquetearle como había intentado infructuosamente desde que lo conoció.

—Al parecer su padre y el Rey Vegeta trabajaban en un proyecto muy importante, pero ninguno de nuestros científicos ha podido interpretar las anotaciones de su padre…

—No entiendo por qué, nuestras letras son parecidas… —comentó ojeando algunos cuadernos dispersos por la habitación.

—Cuando tenga una novedad al respecto, notifíqueme —finalizó y se retiró, dejándola sumergida en la poca herencia que le habían dejado del Doctor Briefs.

Comenzó por recoger una a una, las hojas de papel que descuidadamente estaban repartidas el suelo. Se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con deambular por su mejilla y organizó los cuadernos. Luego analizó los aparatos sin muchos ánimos. Deambuló abatida por los recuerdos de su padre y finalmente decidió empezar a trabajar.

Se sentó en una silla, junto a un amplio escritorio que alojaba buena parte de los trabajos de su padre y comenzó a analizar los escritos que encontró. Varios de ellos habían llevado al Doctor a resultados erróneos, pruebas frustradas de un experimento que no estaba totalmente claro. La innata curiosidad de Bulma se disparó. Había muchas anotaciones a medias, como si él mismo se hubiera esforzado en volver de su trabajo un rompecabezas que sólo otra mente brillante como la suya propia, pudiera descifrar. Le pareció extraño que alguien como él dispusiera su trabajo de una forma tan arbitraria, y supuso que tenía un motivo que pronto descubriría.

Antes de darse cuenta, las horas se había precipitado sobre ella y su investigación. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y soltó un bostezo. Seguramente la estarían esperando un plato frío de comida y un reclamo. Se colocó su abrigo a regañadientes y salió del laboratorio.

El Planeta N° 79 se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, desde el momento en el que aceptó la propuesta de Freezer. Ahora convivía en un planeta lleno de fábricas y laboratorios, como así también seres de diversas especies, pero muy pocos humanos. Casi ninguno le dirigía la palabra, aunque en más de una ocasión había intentado entablar conversación. Los soldados de Freezer arremetían sutilmente contra quien decidiera saludarla. Al parecer todo el planeta se había enterado de que su seguridad era primordial y la habían volcado a un aislamiento involuntario. Afortunadamente, en la vivienda que Freezer le había designado, la esperaban dos personas que habían sido parte de su negociación al momento de aceptar la propuesta del monarca. Y si bien, la convivencia se había tornado complicada para ellos tres, tenía la certeza de que era mejor a la soledad absoluta.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta su intento de _hogar_. Las luces de la vivienda aún estaban encendidas, y aunque eso debía suponer una buena noticia, se recriminó no haber tardado un poco más. Reunió la poca tolerancia que le quedaba y pasó su tarjeta magnética por el lector. Luego de ingresar escuchó una conversación que se estaba dando en la sala de estar, pero al parecer su presencia no se había hecho notoria y ella tampoco se esforzó en hacerlo.

—Está demasiado contenta para mi gusto —dijo en un tono altanero, una voz femenina.

—Vamos, Milk. Sabes que no tenía muchas opciones. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo rechazaba? —cuestionó en un tono conciliador—. ¿No has notado el terror que le tienen estos soldados?

—No es excusa, Yamcha. Deja de justificarla. Ni siquiera llegó a cenar hoy. Desperdició toda mi comida. Además, es vergonzosa la forma en la que le coquetea descaradamente a ese soldado.

—¿Cuál soldado? —le preguntó pasmado.

—¿Cómo que cuál soldado? ¡El alto y musculoso que siempre la está escoltando! El tal Zaarbon. Ese sujeto tiene algo extraño.

—Pues yo no te veo muy renuente a cooperar, Milk —Intervino Bulma, cruzada de brazos desde el umbral de la puerta.

La morena se giró y observó con el ceño fruncido a la de ojos azules, que la enfrentaba del otro lado. Colocó con firmeza sus puños sobre sus caderas y se preparó para la reprimenda que le daba diariamente por su comportamiento.

—No lo hago con la gratitud que lo haces tú. Al menos yo cumplo con mi trabajo y me regreso a casa. ¡Mira la hora que es! No me digas que estabas coqueteando con Zaarbon otra vez.

—¡Y si lo hago es mi problema! —bramó acercándose peligrosamente a ella, pero Yamcha se interpuso entre ambas.

—Cálmense muchachas, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros.

—Yo no tengo nada más que decirle —aseveró Milk, girándose hasta darle la espalda.

—¡Bien! —dijo escandalizada Bulma, antes de darse vuelta rumbo a su dormitorio.

En definitiva, era más fácil convivir con Milk cuando no vivían bajo el mismo techo. Se habían conocido durante sus jornadas de trabajo en la Tierra, pero jamás se había imagino el grado de recato que la mujer tenía. Se le hacía casi imposible tolerar la manera en la que la juzgaba y aunque trataba de evitar esos enfrentamientos, Milk siempre conseguía decir algo que la exacerbara.

A la mañana siguiente, en su afán de evitar a su compañera, salió temprano al laboratorio junto con un recipiente con comida. Mientras menos tiempo tuviera que pasar escuchando los reclamos de Milk, mejor. Además de su honesto anhelo de descubrir de qué se trataba la investigación de su padre. Al llegar hizo su mejor esfuerzo por organizar las notas del Doctor Briefs y utilizó una pizarra en la que fue colocándolas y estableciendo relaciones entre ellas. En particular una de ellas captó su atención, pero su instinto le decía que no debía compartir aún esa información, a pesar de las exigencias de Zaarbon.

— _El agente infeccioso no afecta al contacto directo con humanos, sin embargo, finalizada la etapa de experimentación, la especie Sceloporus malachiticus, de la familia reptil, se mostró considerablemente debilitada_ —Leyó Bulma, y tomó asiento para analizar lo que acababa de leer—. ¿Por qué mi padre estaría experimentando con lagartijas? —La cola ofidia de Freezer apareció entre sus pensamientos, y aunque dudó sobre su presentimiento, estaba segura de que su padre jamás se embarcaría en algo tan peligroso si no valiera la pena. Tal vez estaba asustado y sólo tomaba recaudos contra el monarca. Asimismo, ella había notado el pavor que todos los soldados le tenían a Freezer, lo supo desde el primer día en que lo conoció. El tono escalofriante de su voz y sus pupilas rojizas lo hacían un ser macabro. Pero más allá de su espeluznante aspecto físico, su sola presencia la petrificaba.

La idea de que el Doctor Briefs estuviera buscando la manera de eliminar a Freezer se le presentó, como si hubiera buscado protegerse de él. Pero al seguir investigando al respecto, descubrió que la cepa del virus que su padre había creado, había debilitado al sujeto N°7 luego de una semana de ser expuesto.

—Si voy a hacer esto debo incrementar los niveles de toxina que utilizó papá —se dijo a sí misma—. Si tengo que cuidarme de Freezer, debo estar lista… pero ¿cómo? —Se reclinó sobre su asiento y miró al cielo, intentando idea la manera de cargar con un arma tan letal y pasar desapercibida. Hasta que la manera se le presentó e inmediatamente hurgó en los bolsillos de su bata y sacó de allí un recipiente que había traído de la Tierra. Una elegante botella de perfume.

* * *

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared que tenía detrás. Se cruzó de brazos y tomó aire. Sintió en sus fosas el hedor rancio que ese añejo edificio emanaba.

Las últimas reuniones que habían mantenido no habían resultado nada bien. Ninguno de los soldados que tenía a su cargo tenía la más mínima idea de cómo salir de la encrucijada en la que estaban atrapados.

Su padre finalmente había muerto a manos de Freezer, como tantas veces había pensado que sucedería. Y él, había sido confinado a escapar como una rata, de planeta en planeta.

Tarble, sin embargo, se mostraba más energético que el mismo Vegeta. Llegados a su destino, buscaba el siguiente, reunía las condiciones mínimas para que pudieran habitar el planeta y esperaba pacientemente las órdenes de su hermano. Ahora, los esperaba a todos en la sala que habían estado utilizando para discutir estrategias durante el último mes. Su hermano asistió de mala gana, y uno a uno los soldados sobrevivientes se unieron a la asamblea.

El Príncipe los observó. Estaban cansados y la fatiga se hacía presente en cada uno de sus rostros. Pasaron de ser alimentados de cuatro a seis veces al día, en el comedor de Vegetasei para los soldados de elite, a comer una vez al día, alguno de los extraños animales que habitaban el planeta. El hedor putrefacto de su comida les quitaba el apetito.

A primera vista Nappa parecía ser el más demacrado. Si bien era el mayor del grupo siempre había sido un guerrero vigoroso, siendo el soldado más leal a la corona, parecía el más afectado por lo sucedido a su planeta y sobre todo a su Rey. Las incipientes bolsas negras bajo sus ojos eran evidencia de su padecimiento.

Bardock, al igual que Vegeta, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la mesa. Miró al suelo, luego de obviar el saludo y esperó.

—Ya saben a qué venimos —dijo Vegeta, y su tono no inspiraba aliento alguno. Alzó la vista, pero ninguno de los presentes parecía capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Nadie más que la mujer que había compartido su intimidad. Rápidamente, él desvió la mirada de ella y continuó: —Qué novedades tienen.

—No muchas, Vegeta… He intentado comunicarme con algunos de mis compañeros, pero no hemos tenido éxito. Además, debemos ser muy cuidadosos… No queremos que nadie sepa nuestra ubicación.

—Estamos aislados, Gine. No podremos conseguir más que esto —intervino Bardock.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —cuestionó Vegeta, en un tono hastiado.

—¿Por qué no buscamos un planeta más alejado? Lo más lejos que podamos ir…

—¿Y hacer qué exactamente, Tarble? —preguntó su hermano.

—Tratar de vivir en paz… Alejarnos del radar de Freezer. Eventualmente dejará de buscarnos y podremos volver a vivir tranquilos.

—Vuelves a pronunciar palabra sobre algo tan ridículo como eso, y créeme que yo mismo me encargaré de matarte —El más joven se quedó mudo. Un sonido similar a una sílaba se escapó de su garganta y el Príncipe se inclinó a su dirección—. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido… —le concedió el menor y bajó la mirada.

—Si alguien más se atreve a pensar algo parecido, este es el momento. No necesito más basura cobarde entre nosotros. Mataré a cualquiera de ustedes que si se les ocurre largarse —aseveró con firmeza, mirándolos uno a uno. Raditz cubría la mitad de su rostro con una mano. Su apariencia nerviosa captó la atención de Vegeta, quién se volteó a él y examinó cómo cavilaba inseguro, entre pensamientos—. ¿Tienes alguna duda, Raditz?

El guerrero alzó la vista, alerta. Se paró de su asiento rápidamente y aunque con facilidad duplicaba la altura de Vegeta, la sensación de poderío seguía estando del lado del Príncipe, como si fuera implacable. De soslayo observó la figura de Nappa, quien asintió ante su duda. Vegeta percibió el sutil intercambio y la irritación comenzó a reptarle desde la boca del estómago.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

—Hay… hay una humana… —Soltó una bocanada de aire del pecho—, en el Planeta N°79, ella se ha comunicado conmigo desde antes de que… desde que antes que todo esto pasara —comenzó con la intención de aclarar lo que seguía—. Ayer se comunicó otra vez, tiene la absurda idea de que voy a liberarla…

—Déjame ver si entiendo —interrumpió con energía el Príncipe—. Un humano… prisionero de Freezer, confinado en el Planeta N°79, custodiado por cientos de guardias fieles a ese desgraciado… ¿se comunicó contigo? ¡¿A dónde?! ¿¡A tu rastreador!?—le increpó acercándose peligrosamente. Bardock se precipitó sobre el príncipe y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, pero Vegeta se deshizo del agarre con un rápido movimiento—. No se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez —le dijo dirigiéndose a él con fiereza.

—Déjalo explicarse —aseveró su padre.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que ver en esto? —cuestionó Vegeta, girándose a Nappa.

El guardia real desvió la mirada, apretó los dientes y luego de deliberarlo por unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo le dije que contestara. Él no quería hacerlo. Ha estado follándose a esa humana en todas sus visitas a esa base. Creí que, si nadie la encontraba, podría darnos información útil.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no están enterados ya de dónde estamos? ¡Maldición! Podrían estar en camino en este mismo instante por culpa de sus ideas estúpidas.

—Ella cree que voy a liberarla, no sería sensato que nadie supiera de esto. La matarían… ella lo sabe.

—Además, nos dijo que Freezer llevó a otra humana a la base, una científica —agregó Nappa, y una leve sensación de satisfacción lo hizo arquear una sonrisa.

—Me tienen sin cuidado los científicos de Freezer.

—Es la hija de Briefs —respondió Raditz.

Vegeta lo observó incrédulo. Ciertamente había atrapado su curiosidad que la hija del mismo anciano que había servido a su padre hasta su último segundo con vida, ahora estuviera trabajando para el hombre que les quitó la vida.

—Launch me dijo que la tienen muy bien escoltada, y que está trabajando día y noche, sola en un laboratorio, con todo lo que pudieron recuperar de su padre.

—Qué cooperativa, tu humana —se burló el Príncipe.

—Deberíamos secuestrarla. Traerla aquí e interrogarla. Ella puede decirnos en qué trabajaban el Rey y ese científico —propuso Nappa.

—¡Es una gran idea! Yo puedo ir por ella, es cuestión de entrar al planeta y llevárnosla. Si trabaja sola probablemente no sea tan difícil. Es una simple humana, puedo dejarla inconsciente con un solo golpe.

—Olvídalo —le ordenó Vegeta con énfasis a la entusiasta mujer.

—¡Pero es una gran idea! No puede ser tan difícil escabullir a un simple humano del planeta.

—¿Y comprometer nuestra ubicación por una humana insignificante? ¿Tan idiota eres? Te dije que lo olvidaras, y eso es lo que vas a hacer. No tengo problema en asesinarte si vuelves a mencionarlo. No tengo problema en deshacerme de ninguno de ustedes.

La guerrera guardó silencio, al igual que Tarble, durante el resto de la asamblea. Luego de la denegada propuesta de Nappa, Vegeta disolvió la reunión. Estaba exacerbado, parecía que todas las reuniones acababan de la misma forma. Sin embargo, ella estaba convencida de que Vegeta no había dedicado el tiempo suficiente a analizar la propuesta que le habían brindado. Pea era tan fiel al Príncipe que, de ser atrapada durante la operación, se hubiera entregado a la muerte o tortura, antes de revelar el paradero de Vegeta. Con firmeza se aseguró que él sólo necesitaba la innegable prueba de su lealtad, y esa misión truncada era ideal.

Salió de la sala y caminó a las afueras del edificio abandonado que ahora habitaban los saiyajin. El atardecer acarició su piel morena, y los rayos del sol le nublaron la vista. El sofocante calor de ese planeta hacía que la vida proliferara con muchas dificultades. Afortunadamente el edificio estaba ubicado debajo de una empinada meseta que la protegía de los severos rayos. Pea caminó por la deshidratada tierra y la nula vegetación hasta que un haz de luz captó su atención. Se cubrió la vista con la palma de su mano y observó una nave caer al planeta. El estruendo no la sorprendió. Luego de que la polvareda que se esparció, se disipó, ella continuó su camino.

—Kakarotto… —susurró y se acercó.

La compuerta de la nave esférica se levantó y el saiyajin, réplica exacta de su padre, salió del diminuto espacio y se cubrió el rostro del sol.

—¡Qué calor! —exclamó antes de verla.

Ella le sonrió y luego de sacar un control de su nave, se regresó a Pea.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? —le preguntó ella.

—No muy bien… no pude conseguir más naves. El planeta era muy pobre y anticuado en tecnología. Estoy seguro de lo que me dirá Vegeta al verme —comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Esto fue una total pérdida de tiempo —Pea se sonrió, pero cubrió su risa rápidamente ante su indiscreción—. ¿Cómo les fue en la reunión de hoy?

—No muy… —comenzó, pero se detuvo. Una idea temeraria se escudriñó en su mente—. ¿Sabes? En realidad, tenemos una misión. Vegeta me envió a esperarte, tenemos que partir ya mismo. Y es una misión secreta, el resto no puede enterarse de esto. Pero debes apresurarte. Vamos, móntate otra vez a tu nave, yo voy por la mía.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Nos vamos al Planeta N° 79.

* * *

Observó con detenimiento el envase de vidrio que sostenía entre sus manos. Luego de trabajar de forma exhaustiva, durante día y noche, por fin había logrado crear el compuesto químico que su padre había ideado. Con sumo cuidado lo depositó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomó varias notas entre sus manos y las colocó en un morral, pensaba llevárselas a casa para continuar analizándolas. Había encontrado teorías muy interesantes, aunque lamentablemente inconclusas. Apagó la luz y emprendió camino entre la espesa noche de aquel planeta. El camino a casa le resultaba particularmente frío, los edificios eran prácticamente iguales entre ellos y el planeta entero carecía de vegetación. El oxígeno mismo que respiraba era producto de máquinas colocadas en lugares estratégicos de la ciudad. Pocos soldados deambulaban por las calles, y casi ninguno se atrevía a mirarla. El soldado Zaarbon se había retirado hacía unos días del planeta para escoltar a Freezer en una misión, pero había escuchado que regresaría ese mismo día. Por lo general lamentaba sus ausencias, era el único espécimen masculino decente de todo el planeta, a excepción quizás de Yamcha, pero ella sentía una atracción inexplicable hacia él. Tal vez lo que más la atraía eran sus constantes rechazos y su indiferencia. Ella misma se había convencido de que lo ponía nervioso, y esa misma inquietud lo hacía actuar de esa manera. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucumbiera ante sus encantos femeninos.

Al llegar a casa, Milk se encontraba levando los platos en la cocina. Ella entró esperando el regaño del día, pero ella parecía más decidida que el mismo Zaarbon, a ignorarla.

—Buenas noches —saludó sin respuesta—, ¿dónde está Yamcha? —Revisó el recinto con la mirada y no halló rastro de su compañero. Al darse cuenta que su pregunta no tendría respuesta, se acercó a la mujer que le daba la espalda, sin descuidar su tarea—. Óyeme, ¿me estás ignorando?

—Es la cuarta vez esta semana que no llegas a cenar.

—¡Vas a volverme loca! —soltó girándose cuando repentinamente una explosión se escuchó del otro lado de la ciudad.

El intenso estruendo hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Bulma se aferró al marco de la puerta con fuerza y soltó un chirrido aterrorizado. El plato que Milk sostenía entre sus manos cayó al suelo, junto con piezas de la vajilla que yacían junto al lavadero. Un segundo estruendo se escuchó, tan potente como el primero. Bocinas de alerta comenzaron a escucharse en los alrededores, como así también el paso de los soldados que se dirigían al lugar del hecho.

—¿Están atacando el planeta? —preguntó Milk, sosteniéndose del fregadero, pero se quedó totalmente paralizada al ver una figura parada detrás de Bulma.

La científica percibió el terror en los ojos oscuros de la otra, pero cuando estuvo a punto de girarse a ver el motivo, una mano enguantada rodeó su rostro y se posó con violencia sobre sus labios.

—Si alguna de las dos, grita, morirán —dijo la voz femenina que la sostenía. Bulma intentó liberarse, pero la fuerza arrolladora de su captor no se lo permitió.

—¡Suéltala! —exigió Milk y tomó un sartén. Inmediatamente reconoció la cola que se envolvía en su cintura, y a pesar de que no era tan ingenua como para creer que un simple sartén los detendría, no se entregaría sin dar una breve batalla.

—Tenemos un par de preguntas para ustedes, si alguna nos miente tendremos que matarlas —comenzó la mujer que sostenía a Bulma por la espalda. El rostro desencajado de la científica era una súplica para Milk—, esta mujer es una científica, ¿cierto? —comenzó.

—¡No te diré nada!

—Mátala, Kakarotto —ordenó y un segundo saiyajin apareció detrás de ella. Bulma se removió con fuerza, pero fue en vano.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó el guerrero, se rascó y nuca y con pena miró a la joven morena blandir el instrumento de cocina—. No nos hará nada.

—¡Es una testigo! Si la dejamos aquí sabrán que fuimos nosotros, además no quiere cooperar con nosotros, vi a esta muchacha salir de un laboratorio, además… —murmuró y escudriñó en el morral que cargaba. Tomó una hoja de papel y la colocó frente a sus rostros—. Estoy segura de que es ella, mira lo que carga consigo. La otra no nos sirve, mátala.

—¿Por qué no nos la llevamos? Así no podrá delatarnos.

—Ese no es el plan, sólo necesitamos a esta.

—¡No me iré a ningún lugar con ustedes! —exclamó con fiereza y se lanzó sobre Kakarotto.

Con sólo blandir el primer golpe, el saiyajin se giró y sin que pudiera verlo, le dio un certero golpe en la nuca que la desarmó. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, la tomó entre sus brazos. El delicado lazo que sostenía su cabello, se deshizo. Él la acunó entre sus brazos y luego de correr el alborotado cabello de su rostro, se sonrió.

—Tendremos que llevarla con nosotros, inconsciente no hará alboroto.

Pea soltó un pesado suspiro, conocía a Kakarotto y sabía que no tenía la misma naturaleza que el resto de sus compañeros. Soltó a Bulma por un leve instante y le propició el mismo golpe que la desvaneció.

—Apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo —ordenó haciéndose con el menudo cuerpo de la científica.

Se disfrazaron entre la penumbra, ocultos entre los edificios. Aprovecharon un par de bombas a distancia que encontraron en una misión y las utilizaron para generar una distracción mientras se hacían con la científica. No fue difícil para Pea rastrearla, era una de las pocas humanas que habitaba la base, y parecía estar demasiado ensimismada para darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo. Afortunadamente los mejores soldados se habían retirado del planeta y si se cruzaban con alguno, no serían mayor amenaza para ellos dos.

Al llegar a sus naves, Pea miró con incomodidad a Kakarotto.

—Tendremos que compartir las naves con ellas. Mejor activa el estado de hibernación, sino se terminará el oxígeno.

Pea acomodó el cuerpo inconsciente de Bulma sobre el suyo propio, con dificultad presionó los comandos necesarios y la compuerta se cerró. Las naves no tardaron en levantarse del suelo y dirigirse a toda velocidad a su destino. Antes de que la secuencia de hibernación comenzara, Pea pudo observar cómo los soldados de Freezer intentaban apagar el fuego generado por las bombas que ellos mismos plantaron. Y justo antes de quedarse dormida, una sonrisa de satisfacción se le presentó el rostro.

Para cuando la secuencia terminó y la compuerta de su nave se abrió nuevamente, ya era de noche en el desolado planeta en el que se habían ocultado. El frío noctámbulo era casi tan penetrante como el calor avasallador del día. Su respiración y la de Bulma se materializaron frente a ella. Tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos e incómoda, salió de la nave. Una vez afuera se encontró con Kakarotto, sosteniendo a la energética mujer que los había atacado en la cocina.

Lo guio silenciosamente hasta el interior del edificio. Evitaron las áreas en las que se podían percibir leves conversaciones y luz de algunas velas. Pea abrió la puerta de una habitación de limpieza y colocó a Bulma en el suelo. Con una cadena y un candado aseguró su muñeca a una tubería y luego se giró a Kakarotto para que hiciera lo mismo con la otra mujer.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Pea? —le cuestionó con una carga de pena en la voz.

—Por supuesto que sí, no hubiera hecho todo esto de no estar segura. Ahora dámela, antes de que se despierten.

* * *

Un dolor punzante le palpitó en la nuca. No pudo percibir nada en la oscuridad en la que estaba atrapada. Sintió el suelo, tan frío como el hielo, rozando su mejilla y se levantó. Intentó acariciarse el cuello para verificar si estaba lastimada, pero el sonido de los grilletes que se unían a su mano la hicieron caer en cuenta de que era la prisionera de alguien. Imágenes de sus últimos momentos consciente se le presentaron. Apenas recordaba la voz de la mujer que se forzó sobre ella, pero recordaba con claridad que se trataba de un par de saiyajins.

Sintió un bulto junto a su cuerpo y se arrastró en el suelo con pavor, hasta sentir contra su espalda el frío concreto de la pared. Escuchó el hueco eco metálico de las cadenas que la aprisionaban y, envuelta en penumbra, entendió que estaba sujeta a una tubería.

* * *

Desde que ese infame día llegó a su vida, no pudo dormir una noche entera sin la certeza de que Freezer llegaría a terminar con su vida. Aún no estaba listo, todavía no conocía la técnica que lo eliminaría.

Deambuló por la base abandonada que Tarble había encontrado hacía pocos días, inmerso en la idea truncada de vencer al monarca. Aún la furia de haberse visto obligado a salir del planeta Vegetasei, le palpitaba en el cuerpo. No entendía exactamente qué había llevado a su padre a la muerte, además de su condición de saiyajin. A menudo recordaba sus últimas palabras, intentando encontrarle un significado oculto que le brinde las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, pero esas incontables ocasiones fueron en vano.

Regresó al interior del edificio en ruinas y el bullicio de una conversación capturó su atención. Reconoció rápidamente a Pea, por el cabello lacio recogido y el color de su armadura. Sostenía una conversación muy animada con Kakarotto, quien, al verlo del otro lado, lo saludó con un gesto. Pea se giró sobre sus talones y con entusiasmo se dirigió a él. Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y se inclinó.

—Tengo algo que va a sorprenderte mucho —soltó con un aire coqueto. El Príncipe cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y con el rostro contrariado, esperó por una respuesta—. No te imaginas lo que conseguí para ti.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos —aseveró, pero un sonido en la habitación contigua captó su atención. Parecía un abrupto campaneo. Él le dirigió la mirada a la guerrera, quien parecía aún más satisfecha al escuchar el escándalo.

—¡Déjenme salir, malditas bestias! —se escuchó del otro lado de la pared.

—Qué demonios… —susurró y tras hacer a un lado a Pea del camino, abrió la puerta en un estruendo.

Bulma, que intentaba romper el roído caño de agua, saltó del susto y se hizo contra la pared. La luz tenue de las velas, detrás de los saiyajins, no le permitió ver en detalle sus rostros. Sí pudo ver claramente la imponente figura de hombre de cabello crespo, que acababa de abrir la puerta.

De haber podido ver con claridad, se hubiera encontrado con el desencajado rostro del Príncipe de los saiyajins. Vegeta no necesitó de mucha aclaración, aunque a sus espaldas pudo escuchar como Pea le explicaba, que aquella mujer allí cautiva, era en efecto, la hija del Doctor Briefs.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron, animales?! —gritó Bulma al ver a Milk en el suelo, junto a sus pies—. ¡Brutos! ¡Desgraciados! —gritó y continuó con toda clase de improperios, tomó un envase que vio sobre un avejentado mueble junto a ella y se lo arrojó al saiyajin que la observaba. El Príncipe esquivó sin problema lo que parecía ser un envase de químicos de limpieza y se dio vuelta, directo hacia Pea. La furia que trataba de mantener dominada durante todo el día empezó a acelerarse sobre él. A brotar como un vómito desde la boca de su estómago. Trató de respirar profundamente pero no conseguía recobrar la calma. Miró a los ojos a la mujer que deliberadamente lo había desobedecido y cada fibra de su cuerpo le suplicó que terminara con su vida.

—Nadie nos vio, pudimos salir del planeta sin problemas. Ahora que la tienes aquí podemos interrogarla, no debes preocuparte por nada yo… —Sintió el firme y aplastante agarre de Vegeta sobre su cuello, que repentinamente se sintió tan frágil como la rama de un árbol.

Inútilmente se aferró de la mano que ahora la sostenía en el aire, tratando de soltar el agarre que la dejaría inconsciente en pocos segundos. Los incansables gritos de Bulma cesaron.

—¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme? —le cuestionó, y cada palabra que salió de su boca se percibía impregnada de odio—. ¿¡Quién crees que eres!? —exacerbado presionó con más fuerza de su cuello y ella soltó un quejido de dolor.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Vas a matarla! —intentó intervenir Kakarotto.

—¿Es que estoy rodeado de idiotas? ¿¡No te das cuenta de la magnitud de lo que has hecho!?

La mano de Kakarotto sobre su brazo, sacó a Vegeta de su ensimismado estado y logró liberar ligeramente el cuello de Pea.

—Suéltala —le ordenó el soldado y su atrevimiento no logró más que exasperar al Príncipe.

—Quítame tus mugrosas manos de encima, sabandija —soltó en un tono amenazante, mas no soltó el violento agarre que sostenía sobre Pea.

—¡¿Qué haces Vegeta?! —escuchó a su hermano menor a sus espaldas.

—No te metas en esto, Tarble —gruñó enfurecido.

—¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Miserables!

Detrás de él aparecieron varios guerreros, atraídos por el escándalo. Los gritos de una mujer encerrada capturaron la atención de Tarble, quien cautelosamente se acercó lo suficiente como para verla forcejeando contra las cadenas que la aprisionaban.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Quieres saber qué está pasando? —dijo Vegeta, a punto de desvanecer la vida de Pea entre sus manos—. Lo que sucede es que esta imbécil fue al Planeta N° 79 y trajo consigo a la científica. Eso es lo que sucede, Tarble —Bruscamente la arrojó al suelo, golpeándola contra el marco de la puerta. Pea tosió hasta recuperar con dificultad el aliento y miró avergonzada a su Príncipe. Vegeta no tardó en generar una esfera de energía sobre la palma de su mano y apuntarla directo al rostro de la mujer, quien abrió los ojos en desmesura, presa del pánico. Todos los presentes retrocedieron impactados por la repentina decisión de Vegeta, incluso Bulma contuvo el aliento, temerosa de ver cómo se desenvolvería lo siguiente y qué le aguardaba a ella.

—¡Vegeta detente! ¡Escúchame! —rogó Tarble—. ¡Por favor escúchame! Si Pea realmente fue a ese planeta, ellos ya deben tener nuestra ubicación, ¡reacciona Vegeta! ¡Debemos irnos! Luego te encargas de ella, este no es el momento. Cada segundo que pasamos aquí es un segundo más en que Freezer nos pisa los talones, debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

El mayor apretó los dientes, estaba seguro de que las palabras de Tarble no distaban de la realidad y su coherencia lo frustraba. Le frustraba tener que dejar en un segundo plano sus urgentes deseos de castigar la impertinencia de aquella guerrera, que se había adjudicado por sí misma la misión que él personalmente había denegado. Su ineptitud y sus constantes intentos de acercársele más de la cuenta lo habían llevado al borde de su raciocinio. Y agotado, entre su inmensa falta de recursos y la aplastante presencia de Freezer, desistió de su idea de eliminarla. Deshizo la esfera de energía y con repulsión se dirigió a la guerrera.

—La llevarás en tu nave, será tu responsabilidad que esa humana siga viva cuando la interrogue. Luego discutiremos tu castigo, Pea. Esto no quedará así.

Giró su rostro a la mujer encadenada, sus gritos habían cesado cuando creyó que asesinaría a Pea frente a sus ojos, pero lejos de encontrarse con un humano aterrorizado, lo que vio reflejado en los cristalinos ojos de Bulma distaba del miedo. Tenía el ceño enfurecido, casi tanto como él mismo. Se aferraba con fuerza de la cadena que la aprisionaba mientras lo observaba con aversión. Estaba enervada, y aunque había sido sometida y encerrada en una minúscula habitación, no parecía haberse percatado del verdadero peligro en el que estaba.

A pesar de la repentina duda que se le presentó a Vegeta, se obligó a retirarse. Las palabras de Tarble aún le pesaban en la mente.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _Ashril: Muchas gracias por leer =D Estamos encantadas con la aceptación de este proyecto._

 _Nade: Perdonen la demora, este mes tuve una mudanza y un par de problemas laborales, pero espero ponerme en marcha otra vez con este fic y Reino de Sangre. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus review!_


	3. III

Más allá de la libertad

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

Lo último que vio antes de que el gas somnífero de su nave lo desvaneciera, fue el desolado planeta que abandonaba. Por segunda vez en cuestión de meses se veía obligado a huir, y le arremetía en las entrañas tener que hacerlo. Vio las naves de sus compatriotas partir detrás de él, uno a uno, y observó cómo Pea se acomodaba debajo de la mujer que había secuestrado. Soltó un gruñido y cayó rendido, con los brazos cruzados y unas venas incipientes, marcadas en el marco de su frente.

La lógica en las palabras de Tarble, lo habían obligado a ordenar la retirada del planeta. La impertinencia de Pea probablemente traería consigo al ejército de Freezer, y si tenían mucha mala suerte, al mismísimo Lord junto con ellos.

Apresurados, salieron del precario edificio y luego de que Tarble les proporcionara las coordenadas de su siguiente destino, partieron sin objeción alguna.

Vegeta fue el primero en llegar a destino. La compuerta de su nave se abrió y él abrió los ojos, se impulsó para levantarse sin meditar un instante si podría o no respirar. Sentía una completa seguridad en que Tarble no cometería un error tan grave, a pesar de que no le daba crédito para otras tareas. Sintió el sol sobre sí, el planeta en el que se encontraba era uno de los más cercanos a la órbita del sol, en ese cuadrante. El calor era tan intenso que en cuestión de segundos su frente se había satinado. Caminó unos pasos y sacó el control de su nave y cerró la compuerta. Miró al cielo y vio venir las demás naves en forma de esfera. Cayeron a su alrededor causando un profundo estruendo, que Vegeta pareció no percibir. Respiró profundamente, el aire era denso y húmedo. Casi sentía la necesidad de quitarse la armadura.

Minutos después, Tarble se acercó apurado al encuentro de su hermano, que seguía manteniendo el semblante molesto, aunque más calmado que la última vez que lo había visto. Sin embargo, a pesar del sosiego de su expresión, Tarble sabía de la ira que se arremolinaba dentro de él.

—Se supone que hay una nave abandonada a unos kilómetros —le comentó y él, sin dirigirle la mirada le cuestionó la dirección. Tarble apuntó con el dedo y Vegeta no dudó en emprender vuelo—. Síganlo —pidió, voltéandose al grupo que salía de entre los cráteres formados por sus naves.

No había rastros de Vegetación, ni de agua, desde ningún punto de vista de su vuelo. El suelo estaba corroído, estéril. Vegeta activó su scouter, y comprobó que no había nadie más que ellos en toda la superficie del planeta. En poco tiempo visualizó la nave que Tarble le había indicado. Parecía ser un modelo arcaico de las naves de Freezer, de gigantescas dimensiones.

La pintura se observaba corroída por los rayos del sol, apenas podía visualizar las ventanas y escotillas de la nave, sin embargo la compuerta principal estaba abierta. La nave estaba ubicada entre un par de riscos empinados, carentes de vida.

Caminó por el puente que unía el suelo con la nave y, al adentrarse en ella, se descubrió en penumbras. Miró a los lados y golpeó con el puño lo que supuso era el interruptor de la electricidad de aquel corredor.

—Maldición —se dijo a sí mismo al descubrir que nuevamente se encontraban sin electricidad.

—Quizás si despejamos un poco las ventanas podremos tener luz natural —sugirió Tarble, que caminaba detrás de él.

—Te encargarás de ello.

—Al menos nos protegerá un poco del sol, este planeta tiene grandes agujeros en la capa de ozono, por eso el calor es tan intenso.

—Excelente elección de planeta, Tarble. ¿No había uno encendido en llamas?

—Lo siento, fue muy poco tiempo para ultimar detalles… Yo.

—Ya cállate y has algo útil.

Renegando de ello, se vio obligado a recorrer la nave con ayuda de linternas, mientras Kakarotto, Raditz y Tarble, levantaban los escombros y suciedad que bloqueaban las ventanas, hasta que poco a poco lograros despejarla lo suficiente como para que algunas habitaciones recibieran un poco de luz.

Pea se vio obligada a arrastrar el cuerpo de Bulma y Milk, y ante la duda las separó en dos habitaciones limitadas de insumos. Había tenido dificultades para tomar a Bulma, luego del escándalo que había ocasionado y, a pesar de las ansias que sentía por terminar con su vida, la dejó inconsciente nuevamente, con un golpe certero en la nuca. Se sentía un tanto avergonzada por la reprimenda que le dio Vegeta frente a todos sus compañeros, como así también responsabilizaba a Bulma de sus acciones.

Para cuando Bulma se despertó sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo que acostumbraba, tuvo dificultades para levantarse del suelo, como si repentinamente fuera más débil, más frágil. Se incorporó sobre el suelo y se encontró en la sombra de una habitación nueva. Sentía su cuerpo gotear por el intenso calor que prácticamente la sofocaba. Llevó su mano a la garganta debido a la urgente necesidad de un sorbo de agua. Tragó su propia saliva para humedecer la resequedad que casi no le permitía formar palabra.

Pasaron furtivos por su mente, las imágenes de la noche anterior, la forma en la que había sido secuestrada y maniatada, la manera en la que aquel hombre levantaba del cuello a su raptor, escurriéndose la vida entre sus manos. Recordó las palabras de alguien más joven: " _Cada segundo que pasamos aquí es un segundo más que Freezer nos pisa los talones"._ Con pavor, se giró y palpó el suelo a su alrededor en busca de Milk, pero no pudo sentir absolutamente nada junto a ella. Estaba sola.

Se preguntó si la habrían abandonado en ese inhóspito lugar, si estaría totalmente sola y encerrada en ese diminuto espacio, abrumada por la oscuridad. Pero cuando esa idea comenzaba a formarse, se borró al escuchar unas voces del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! —gritó con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba a sus pulmones.

La puerta frente a ella se abrió, y Bulma vislumbró la silueta de la mujer que se la había llevado. La tomó con firmeza de la blusa y la alzó en el aire, enfrentándola a su rostro. A pesar de la escasa luz, Bulma notó en el rostro de Pea cierta fatiga.

—Si no quieres que acabe con tu vida, calla tu estúpida boca terrícola.

Bulma miró con duda a Pea, pero recordó en detalle las últimas órdenes que le fueron dadas y con suficiencia, le sonrió.

—Pues, según tengo entendido, tu tarea es mantenerme viva, ¿no es así? Por qué mejor no me traes un vaso con agua.

La guerrera observó, incrédula, la suficiencia de aquella humana y, con desagrado, la arrojó al suelo.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado! —se quejó Bulma, por el duro golpe que había recibido.

La morena se alzó sobre sus fornidas piernas y la observó. Bulma notó el rencor que le tenía, en la pupila de sus ojos café. Rápidamente se giró y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Nuevamente Bulma se encontró encerrada y en penumbras.

Luego de unas horas, Vegeta sentía cómo su cuerpo se deshidrataba lentamente. Todos los guerreros mostraban obvias señales de fatiga y molestia. La estrella incandescente que se ponía sobre sus cabezas, los estaba agotando a todos. A pesar de ello, Vegeta pensaba para sus adentros que bien les serviría a todos esos inútiles un entrenamiento en esas inhóspitas condiciones.

—Dime que nos trajiste a un planeta con agua, enano —le dijo Raditz, adentrándose en la habitación en la que se comenzaban a congregar el resto. Posó su corpulenta anatomía sobre una de las paredes y respiró con dificultad.

—Sí, no se preocupen por eso. Este planeta rota muy lentamente, por eso los días y las estaciones son muy largas. Se supone que es verano, pero al noroeste es primavera, ahí encontraremos agua y comida —comentó Tarble, que se encontraba sentado en el centro de la habitación, junto a una larga mesa de juntas cubierta de polvo.

—¿Por qué no podíamos ir allá desde un principio? —se quejó Bardock, posicionándose junto a su hijo mayor—. O movamos la nave hasta allá, con nosotros será suficiente para levantarla.

—No lo supe sino hasta que llegamos, las coordenadas que les di se encontraban alrededor de esta nave, creí que nos sería útil. Y la nave es demasiado vieja, temo que si la levantamos, se destruya por completo. Al menos nos servirá como refugio y los riscos alrededor nos mantendrán ocultos.

—Es un desperdicio que no funcione —agregó Vegeta—. Nappa, Bardock y Raditz, encárguense de traer algo que podamos comer. Gine, Pea, Kakarotto y Tarble, traigan agua.

—Yo los guiaré —dijo Tarble y salió apresurado.

—Más te vale que encontremos agua —se quejó Pea, detrás de él.

Una vez que los saiyajin se retiraron, entre quejas, irritables la mayoría, Vegeta se sentó junto a la enorme mesa y pasó una mano enguantada por su ceño. Intentando relajarse en vano. Extenuado por el calor y las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Les hubiera venido bien que la nave funcionara para que Tarble pudiera encontrar más rápido su próximo destino y tal vez pudieran volver a establecer comunicación con la terrícola de Raditz, así al menos no estarían en la oscuridad a los planes de Freezer. Por momentos se preguntaba si no hubiera sido más sensato marcharse solo, al menos no tendría que lidiar con los errores del resto, más con los suyos propios. Maldijo su suerte y a sus camaradas, maldijo a Pea por su impertinencia y con él a su padre y al científico Briefs por lo que sea que estaban haciendo para ser asesinados. De pronto golpeó la mesa, ofuscado. Estaba harto de esa encrucijada, harto de no poder enfrentar directamente a Freezer porque tenía la seguridad de que moriría sin hacerle un rasguño. Y eso le quemaba el orgullo. Ese mismo orgullo, amedrentado una y otra vez, al tener que agacharse ante el Lord cuando era el Príncipe de una raza de guerreros legendarios, al tener que escapar de su planeta con unos pocos y verlo ser destruido pocos minutos después, al encontrarse acorralado, en un planeta estéril, en una nave arcaica sin electricidad, ni comida, ni agua.

Entre sus cavilaciones escuchó un quejido y luego un grito agudo que le caló hasta el tímpano. Se levantó con amargura, directo a ella. Sabía que era ella.

—Qué calor… odio este lugar. Todo es culpa de esos estúpidos saiyajin. Yo debería estar en un sitio lujoso, con miles de comodidades. ¿Y dónde me tienen? ¡En una habitación con un microbaño mugroso!

Abrió la puerta del recinto en el que se hallaba prisionera. Bulma tenía la blusa pegada al cuerpo gracias a su propio sudor, sus respiraciones acompasadas mecían su pecho. Su rostro abochornado se satinaba de transpiración, su cabello alborotado se le adhería a la frente.

—¿Quieren que me muera o no? Tráeme agua…

Vegeta se convulsionó de sólo escuchar la osadía de sus escasas palabras y, antes de escuchar una más, cerró la puerta frente al rostro de Bulma.

—¡Maldito! —le gritó del otro lado, pero Vegeta no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar con ella en ese momento.

Cuando regresaran, Pea se encargaría de darle agua a la humana, lo suficiente para que no muera antes de contestar las preguntas que Vegeta tenía para ella.

Ahora que lo recordaba, siempre le había generado duda la estrecha relación que su padre mantenía con aquel científico. Y ahora que sabía a su padre muerto, era más que imperativo saber qué tenían ambos entre manos, que los llevó a la muerte.

Se giró levemente a escuchar los improperios que lanzaba la científica, y por un instante se preguntó si una mujer tan vulgar podía ser realmente tan inteligente como decían.

Para cuando los saiya llegaron, se notaba en sus rostros faustos que habían dado exactamente con lo que deseaban encontrar. Vio cómo Raditz le daba una palmada en la espalda a Tarble, como los camaradas que jamás fueros. Escuchó sus risas jocosas retumbar en los pasillos, y la ira en su vientre mermó una vez más. ¿Acaso eran tan estúpidos que vitoreaban un trozo de carne y un vaso de agua, a sabiendas de que Freezer y su imperio estaban detrás de ellos? Y, por mucha cólera que le provocaba verlos tan jubilosos, necesitaba ese maldito vaso de agua.

Bulma no había pasado por alto el nombre que había escuchado la noche anterior. Cuando un muchacho joven se acercó al enervado guerrero que casi mata a su captora. Lo escuchó varias veces y le retumbó en el interior ese nombre, porque ya lo había escuchado antes y se le había gravado dentro.

 _Vegeta._

Era el nombre que pronunció Freezer, en su primer encuentro. Era el nombre del responsable de la muerte de su padre, y del de él también.

Sabía que la mantenían con vida sólo para interrogarla y que después de ello, la eliminarían sin remordimiento alguno. Entonces sus opciones para sobrevivir eran pocas, o casi nulas. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo para prolongar su vida lo suficiente para escapar.

La puerta se abrió por tercera vez. Nuevamente se encontró a Pea frente a ella, con un recipiente de agua, similar a los que ella usaba para darle de beber a sus mascotas. Bulma se escandalizó de sólo verlo y de ver, al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa sínica de la guerrera.

—¿Crees que soy un animal? —le cuestionó falta de aliento, estaba furiosa.

Pea se sonrió y dejó el envase a los pies de Bulma, pero no esperaba que ella lo pateara en su rostro y la salpicara por completo. Pea abrió los ojos desmesurados, estaba estática. En un instante se le había enrojecido el rostro por completo y estaba lista para darle una bofetada que le partiría la quijada en dos. Cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro.

—Si prefieres yo me encargo —le dijo Tarble, y Pea quitó el agarre de un manotazo.

—Cuando el príncipe Vegeta termine con ella, me encargaré de matarla yo misma.

La mujer se retiró a pasos agigantados, Tarble se giró a Bulma que lo observaba con cierto rencor. Tarble soltó un suspiro y se retiró para regresar con un vaso de agua y un plato de comida.

Los dejó en el suelo y se acercó a ella, que rápidamente se echó para atrás, creyendo que le haría daño. Más no abandonó su semblante osado.

—Sólo te quitaré las cadenas —le dijo para relajarla—, así no podrás comer nada.

Bulma tomó agitada el vaso de agua y bebió de él hasta comenzar a toser. Luego continuó y se limpió las comisuras de los labios. Después observó el plato de comida y le resultó tan repugnante que su rostro pareció cambiar de color por un instante.

—No voy a comer eso.

A Tarble le sorprendió la frialdad con la que se negaba, sin embargo no dijo nada y se retiró, pero cuando llegó al marco de la puerta la escuchó hablarle otra vez.

—Tráeme otro vaso de agua.

Bulma se rehusó los días siguientes a probar bocado de los animales horrorosos que le traían para alimentarla. No pensaba colaborarle al hombre que asesinó a su familia, pero comenzaba a perder las fuerzas. En su mente aun podía saborear los platos que Milk solía preparar, y por un instante extrañó las discusiones matutinas que mantenían ambas. Echó de menos sus problemas de convivencia. Se preguntó qué habría hecho Yamcha al darse cuenta de que ellas ya no estaban.

El calor se le hacía cada minuto más insoportable y por lo poco que podía escuchar desde donde estaba, también a los saiyajin. Poco había podido apreciar de la estancia en la que se encontraba, debido a la escasa luz. Parecía que la única forma de ver el exterior era cuando ese muchacho le traía su tan ansiado vaso de agua. Y cuando ella rechazaba los platos de comida.

A pesar de la poca comida que había estado consumiendo, su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose más pesado que de costumbre.

Al cabo de unos días, Tarble comenzó a preocuparse por la supervivencia de Bulma. Vegeta aún se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a aquella mujer, pero él creía que había llegado el momento, así que se aproximó a su hermano al encontrarlo solo. Estaba cenando desganado, pensando en cuáles podían ser sus siguientes pasos aunque con una inseguridad abrumadora.

—Se rehúsa a comer… —le dijo en un tono prácticamente apenado.

Vegeta alzó una ceja incrédulo a lo que escuchaba.

—¿Es que no puedes con la humana?

Tarble no supo exactamente qué contestar a la pregunta de su hermano, y antes de poder formular una buena excusa, Vegeta se había abalanzado sobre la puerta de la habitación en la que Bulma se encontraba cautiva.

Al abrirla se encontró con una más delgada figura de la que había visto la última vez en la que entró. Se agachó y apoyó sus antebrazos en sus rodillas y la miró a los ojos. Se veía agotada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a quedarse dormida. Estaba tan o más transpirada que él mismo, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que Vegeta había ingresado a la habitación, frunció el ceño y lo miró directo a sus oscuros ojos.

—Así que te rehúsas a comer. Tengo tantas formas de obligarte a hacerlo que—

—Está horrible —contestó sin tapujos—. ¿La has probado? Freezer me alimentaba mejor que esto —Y aunque le molestara, Vegeta sabía exactamente qué tan horripilante era lo que comían día a día. El príncipe apretó los dientes—. Eres Vegeta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, terrícola. Apréndetelo.

—Sí, sí, como digas. Oye, mi amiga Milk sigue con vida, ¿verdad? Ella podría transformar esos monstruos horripilantes que comen en algo delicioso. Sólo dale un par de herramientas y tus soldados te lo agradecerán. Y tú me lo agradecerás a mí.

—¿Crees que estás en posición de demandar algo?

—Si ella no cocina, yo no comeré y moriré de hambre, y así nunca obtendrás la información que necesitas de mí.

Vegeta se hincó en ambas piernas y desde lo alto miró a Bulma, quien le sonreía de una forma extraña, casi suficiente y a la vez divertida.

—Yo no necesito nada de ti, hembra estúpida —finalizó y le introdujo en la boca la putrefacta vísera cocida que le habían servido.

La miró a los ojos esperando encontrar reflejado el terror de una mujer que espera morir, sin embargo lo que vio allí distaba mucho del miedo. El ceño enfurecido de Bulma le sostuvo la mirada por más tiempo del que cualquier mortal se hubiera atrevido antes. Ciertamente le sorprendió que no temblara ante su presencia, ni se doblegara con sus amenazas.

No sentía deseos de compartir un segundo más con aquella atrevida mujer, así que se giró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

 _Si quiere morirse, que se muera._ Se dijo a sí mismo y regresó a su asiento. Miró su insípido plato y apretó los dientes. Ya detestaba a esa humana.

Las horas pasaban en el encierro de Bulma y hacía bastante nadie habría esa puerta que la aprisionaba. A ese punto, incluso se preguntaba si probar o no un bocado de la cosa horrenda que tenía en un plato frente a ella. Pero se rehusó, debía darle un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo.

Ahora lo que más le molestaba era el irritante calor que le calaba la piel. No estaba segura si se estaba volviendo loca a causa del encierro o si realmente los días eran tan largos como le parecían.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Vegeta se aproximó con ligereza hacia ella y se agachó a su altura. Cuando ella estaba a punto de dirigirle unas palabras, él le introdujo una hogaza de pan dentro de la boca y le sonrió de lado.

—Parece que esta es la única forma en la que te quedas callada. Tu amiga trabajará para nosotros, pero si no colaboras y no te importa tu propia vida, tomaremos la de ella.

Bulma se quitó el pan de la boca y luego de verlo le arrojó la hogaza por la cabeza, pero él la esquivó, esbozando una sonrisa cínica y se marchó.

Ella bufó luego de que Vegeta la dejó a solas. Intentó respirar y encontrar calma, ya que se daba cuenta de que si empujaba demasiado los límites del Príncipe, se encontraría en verdaderos aprietos. De alguna manera tenía que controlar su temperamento y ganarse a Vegeta lo suficiente para escaparse de él. Al menos ya se había asegurado que Milk no sería asesinada por los saiyajin. Al menos por el momento. Y aunque no pudo hacer mucho por el aspecto, el aroma y el sabor distaban mucho de lo que antes fueron los platillos que le sirvieron.

Cuando la noche finalmente llegó, Vegeta creyó por un iluso momento que el calor cesaría, pero no fue así, la humedad se incrementó y aunque quisiera dormir se le hacía casi imposible por la fatiga. En el medio de la noche se levantó y caminó por los pasillos de la nave abandonada y se cuestionó si estar allí sería o no una buena idea, y si decidían partir, a dónde se irían. Quizás se sentiría menos irritado si pudieran mover la nave a otro espacio de ese planeta donde no fuera tan difícil respirar.

Mientras deambulaba sin rumbo, escuchó un sonido proveniente de la habitación en la que se encontraba Bulma. La escuchaba maldecir en voz baja y quejarse. Por la mente del Príncipe circuló la idea de que bien podría estarse muriendo, o quizás habría encontrado un conducto por el cual escaparse, y sin dudarlo un segundo se adentró en la habitación.

Bulma intentaba quitarse sus apretados y sudados pantalones, con suma dificultad. Ya se había quitado la blusa y sólo traía puesto un brasier de encaje blanco.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! —Le gritó mirándola por sobre el hombro.

—¡No puedo dormir! El calor es insoportable y ya no aguanto estos pantalones. ¡Y deja de mirarme, pervertido! —Frunció el ceño retándolo, luego alzó la barbilla y se cruzó los brazos—. Pero claro, es obvio que nunca has visto un cuerpo tan hermoso y delicado como el mío, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Para qué querría ver tu horrible trasero?! —soltó con furia y giró el rostro para que ella no se percatara del rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Mi trasero es hermoso! —replicó ofendida.

Vegeta cerró la puerta con fuerza, con el rostro enrojecido y el pulso desbaratado.

—¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! —le gritó ella, del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —le gritó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó suavemente, acercándose al marco—. Yo puedo hacer algo por ti.

—¡No me interesa! —respondió escandalizado por la propuesta de apariencia lasciva.

—¡Idiota! ¡Puedo arreglar la electricidad de la nave! Está cosa debe tener aire acondicionado o algo parecido, pude ver los conductos de aire. Déjame revisarlo…

Vegeta relajó su ceño fruncido y miró con duda al marco de la puerta, de dónde provenía la voz de la científica. Ciertamente le costó trabajo aceptarlo, pero no era una mala idea y le facilitaría mucho su estancia en lo que duraran allí, sobretodo le ayudaría a Tarble a continuar con su trabajo, que era su preocupación principal. Se acercó otra vez a ella y empujó la puerta, ya con el rostro calmado, la miró a los ojos.

—Te mataré si intentas algo.

—Ahora ayúdame —le dijo, alzando una pierna en el aire, sosteniendo con ambas manos la cintura de su pantalón. Vegeta miró con duda tela que caía de su frágil tobillo y alzó una ceja, luego volvió a la cristalina mirada de Bulma—. Solo tómalo —le demandó y él aunque reticente a sí mismo, lo sostuvo. Bulma jaló de su ropa hasta que finalmente pasó la parte más ancha de sus nalgas y cayó al suelo, semidesnuda. Vegeta observó casi escandalizado a la mujer, que había quedado tendida en el suelo, en ropa interior—. Ya me siento mejor…

—Qué mujer tan vulgar —se susurró retirándose.

Bulma se apresuró a ir tras él, y una vez fuera de la habitación de la que había sido cautiva los últimos días, miró a los alrededores. Observó las instalaciones que apenas se vislumbraban ante la luz del satélite que rodeaba el planeta.

—Es un modelo muy viejo de la flota de Freezer. Los propulsores están en el centro de la nave. ¿Tienes una linterna?

—Mi scouter tiene una —le contestó y desvió la mirada del cuerpo casi desnudo de Bulma. Presionó unos comandos en su localizador y una luz extensa se hizo frente a los dos.

—Estas naves tenían luces de emergencia que podemos usar —le comentó, posó sus manos sobre las paredes y caminó intentando sentir algo entre el polvo acumulado. Vegeta la observó con duda hasta que pareció encontrar un interruptor, que con alegría presionó y logró abrir un compartimiento. De su interior, Bulma sacó un ligero aparato de forma obtusa, diseñado para extremidades diferentes a las de ella. Lo tomó y presionó los pocos botones que tenía, pero la luz no se encendió—. Maldición —soltó y lo golpeó con el reverso de su muñeca hasta que una luz rojiza salió del él—. ¡Fantástico! —Vegeta no podía dejar de verla con una ceja enarcada. Era la hembra más extraña que había conocido.

La científica guío al Príncipe por los corredores, sacudiendo con la palma de su mano los carteles que se encontraban en cada intercepción de pasillos, y explicándole a Vegeta cómo había aprendido a leerlos y haciendo énfasis en lo muy inteligente que ella era. Vegeta intentó no prestar demasiada atención a los parloteos de la hembra terrícola en todo el trayecto a los propulsores.

—Aquí es —dijo Bulma al ver el cartel de la entrada a la sala de motores. Se acercó e hizo presión pero la puerta estaba atorada—. No puedo abrirla…

—Hazte a un lado —Vegeta se acercó y con ambas manos hizo presión hasta que la compuerta se desprendió de los engranajes que la sostenían y cayó al suelo, alzando frente a ambos una nube de polvo.

Ella se cubrió la boca y sacudió con su mano el polvo que se había esparcido en el aire, para ingresar a la habitación. Una vez dentro, Vegeta la observó paseándose de un lado al otro, desempolvando tableros y monitores. Un par de veces se vio obligado a retirar la mirada, ya que Bulma se agachaba sin tapujos a revisar las conexiones de las maquinarias.

—¿Quieres darte prisa, mujer? —gruñó el Príncipe.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin electricidad? Dame unos minutos y deja de ser tan gruñón.

Bulma era abismalmente más débil que Vegeta, pero eso no le reprimía el descaro. Vegeta sabía que no le queda más que esperar a que lo solucionara, de modo que se plantó en el marco de la puerta y esperó. Ella le mencionó que aún le quedaba una reserva a la nave cuando la abandonaron, lo suficiente para uno o dos viajes, si se tomaba la molestia de revisar el resto de ella y asegurarse de que aún sirviera. Vegeta no contestó. Horas más tarde le mencionó que le vendría bien una ducha fría, y luego que daría lo que fuera por un cigarrillo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el reverso de su brazo y continuó trabajando. El príncipe comenzaba a hartarse cuando la escuchó vitorearse.

—Soy un genio —se dijo y luego de hacer unas conexiones, el motor principal comenzó a funcionar. La luz de esa habitación se encendió y con ella los monitores se prendieron, uno tras otro. Bulma tecleó a una velocidad sorprendente en un tablero antiguo y un motor más se encendió. Ella alzó la vista y esperó, cuando sintió la gélida brisa rozar su piel, cerró los ojos y la disfrutó. Al mismo tiempo, Vegeta pudo sentir el aire recorriendo el pasillo en el que se encontraba y apoyó la cabeza contra el marco. Lo había logrado.

—Ahora activaré la electricidad en las áreas comunes, para no desperdiciar combustible.

El príncipe había recuperado un poco de su paciencia. Le gustaran o no los modos de esa humana, le había resultado particularmente útil.

—Ahora devuelta a tu habitación, humana.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Creías que con esto te iba a dejar andar libre por la nave? Estás loca.

—Eres un malagradecido.

Vegeta se sonrió al escucharla.

—Soy mucho peor que eso.

—Al menos déjame tomar una ducha, llevo días encerrada y muerta de calor. Y tú podrías lavar esa ropa porque apesta —espetó señalando su armadura.

—¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez? ¡Usa el baño si quieres, a quién diablos le importa!

Bulma no tardó en indicarle la dirección a las duchas comunitarias de la nave, se quejó una vez más de las pobres condiciones en las que se encontraba la nave y probó el agua en el grifo del lavamanos. Se sonrió al sentir sobre la piel de sus manos el agua tibia y luego se giró a los armarios en busca de algo qué ponerse. Se encontró con un traje similar al que Vegeta traía debajo de su armadura, de dos piezas, con una parte del abdomen descubierto. Junto al traje azul marino, encontró unas botas blancas lo suficientemente pequeñas como para quedarle. Para cuando regresó a las duchas encontró a Vegeta retirándose la armadura por encima de su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —le gritó ruborizada.

—Voy a ducharme, ¿qué te parece que hago? —contestó sin voltearse.

—Eres un maleducado, ¡estás frente a una dama!

—Yo no veo ninguna. Sólo una terrícola vulgar y gritona.

—¡Ash!

Entonces optó por usar la más alejada de él. Se removió la ropa interior y la colgó no muy lejos, giró el grifo y ajustó la temperatura, y luego se colocó debajo de la refrescante cascada que cayó sobre su cabeza. No pudo con su innata curiosidad y se giró discretamente a Vegeta. Ahora, la espesura del vapor los separaba y les daba cierta privacidad, aunque al mismo tiempo les privaba la vista. Bulma se giró sonrojada, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo al observar a ese monstruo. Se sobó las piernas y los brazos, intentando quitarse toda la suciedad que se le adhirió mientras trabajaba en los motores. Pasó su mano por sobre su hombro y sintió una sustancia viscosa deslizarse hasta el arco de su seno. Horrorizada miró la palma de su mano y se encontró con una sustancia verdosa colgando de la punta de sus dedos. Giró el rostro lentamente y soltó un grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó espantada y el guerrero se giró entre el vapor y la buscó con la mirada. El pánico se hizo con su cuerpo, los habían encontrado finalmente y tendría que pelear. Se apresuró sobre sus pasos cuando sintió la calidez húmeda de Bulma hacerse contra su brazo derecho—.¡Ahí esta! —vociferó temblando—. ¡Mátalo, qué esperas!

El guerrero observó con repulsión a la criatura que se había adherido a la pared de la ducha. De apariencia larga y viscosa, de cola puntiaguda y largas patas cubiertas de pelo oscuro. La criatura abrió un ojo, y luego el otro, y luego uno más hasta que repentinamente abrió la serie de quince pares de ojos que tenía.

—¡Vegeta! —se escuchó frente a ellos y el par volteó al marco de la puerta en donde se encontraban Tarble, Raditz y Nappa, que luego de darles una mirada rápida, se sonrieron y soltaron un par de carcajadas.

El príncipe sintió entonces la presión del pecho desnudo y mojado de Bulma, sobre su espalda y un leve rubor se hizo sobre su rostro.

—Tal vez sea bueno que busque a la otra humana —soltó Nappa para luego darle un codazo a Raditz, que había bajado la mirada para disimular su risa.

Vegeta se enfureció al ver los rostros divertidos del resto y no dudó en empujar a Bulma al suelo, que después de insultarlo, cubrió su desnudez y les exigió que se retiraran. Él, por su parte, caminó desnudo empujando a Tarble en su camino y dirigió a los guardaropa donde estaba seguro que encontraría algo relativamente limpio qué ponerse.

—¡Qué esperan para irse, monos depravados!

El trío se retiró por el pasillo, aun bromeando.

—Intenta algo con la otra hembra y si Kakarotto no te arranca un brazo, lo haré yo mismo. No pienso volver a comer basura por tu culpa.

Una vez sola, Bulma regresó la vista a la pared y para su horror la criatura ya no estaba.

Tarble decidió ir tras su hermano, y lo descubrió vistiéndose un traje similar al que traía antes, pero que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto. Se acercó con cautela pero Vegeta escuchó sus pasos y sin voltearse se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Vegeta, lo siento, no pensé que—

—¡¿No pensaste qué?! No te confundas, Tarble. No estoy de humor.

—Lo lamento…

—Ya cállate. Ve y encárgate de esa maldita humana.

Obediente, Tarble se retiró y esperó pacientemente a que Bulma terminara de asearse. Cuando ella salió por el marco de la puerta vestía un traje de guerra ceñido, de mangas largas. Le pidió que lo acompañara nuevamente a la habitación que se le había asignado y a regañadientes lo siguió. Estaba indignada.

—Malditos saiyajin mal educados. ¡Arregle la estúpida electricidad de la maldita nave y así me agradecen! —Suspiró—. Creí que era el calor lo que me hacía sentir tan pesada pero aún me siento así… ¡Ay! ¿Habré subido de peso?

—En realidad es la gravedad en este planeta la que te hace sentir así —comentó Tarble, atento a los quejidos de Bulma—. Es un poco más densa que la de tu planeta, los saiyajin están acostumbrados a las variaciones, muchas veces viajan a planetas con gravedades más elevadas, eso los hace más ágiles con el tiempo. Si es que lo soportan.

—¿La gravedad? Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes…

Cuando la electricidad regresó a la nave, los saiya se despertaron preguntándose qué había ocurrido, y se encontraron con la ausencia del Príncipe y la científica. Tarble sabía que debían aprovecharla lo que durara y le pidió a Raditz que se comunicara con la humana del planeta N° 79. Luego de regresar a la sala de comunicaciones, donde los esperaba el resto, Tarble sugirió que esperar a que Vegeta se reincorporara al grupo.

—Parece que Vegeta ha encontrado un sustituto para Pea, en sus visitas nocturnas —soltó Raditz, ladeando una sonrisa—. Ya se está demorando mucho, tal vez no quiso dejar las cosas a medias —agregó en un susurro.

—¿Para qué sustituirla? Seguro puede con ambas.

Los comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos a los oídos del resto. En especial a los de Pea, que confundida se giró a los guerreros.

—¿Qué insinúan?

Inmediatamente después apareció el Príncipe, quien se posicionó junto a Tarble y sintió el silencio sepulcral que inundó la habitación.

Pea lo observó y notó el cambio de atuendo y el aspecto pulcro que ahora tenía.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le cuestionó intrigada por los comentarios de Nappa y Raditz, pero más que una respuesta recibió una mirada fulminante que amedrentó su repentina valentía. Avergonzada, bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio.

Vegeta se giró a Tarble y éste le explicó que estaban esperando a que la mujer del planeta N°79 se comunicara con ellos. Entonces se reclinó sobre la pared y aguardó unos pocos minutos hasta que la antigua pantalla de la nave se encendió.

La imagen de Launch apareció frente a ellos, Raditz se hizo unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación y la observó. Parecía estar muy atenta a sus alrededores, esperando estar oculta.

—Freezer está buscando a un científico, ha enviado a Zaarbon por él y a varias tropas, pero aún no logran encontrarlo.

—¿Otro científico? —se preguntó Vegeta.

—Sí, no estoy segura de qué quieren con él pero debe ser importante. Si no, no enviaría a soldado Zaarbon por él.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —agregó ofuscado—. ¿No tienes nada más?

—También buscan a la científica, a la hija de Briefs. Tal vez ese tal Doctor Gero tenga algo que ver con ella.

Vegeta se preguntó si ese científico sería capaz de dar con el paradero de Bulma sin que lo supiera, lo que constituía una amenaza para su ubicación. No dudó un instante en salir a por ella e interrogarla al respecto. Salió de la sala y caminó hasta donde Bulma se encontraba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la encontró sentada, leyendo el cuaderno que había dejado su padre en su antiguo laboratorio.

—¿Qué sabes de Doctor Gero?

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Ashril: Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos haya disfrutado tanto leyendo esta historia como nosotras al escribirlos, es increible como nos conectamos con esto._

 _Nade: ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Dika y yo disfrutamos mucho escribiendo este fic y nos esforzamos mucho por pulir a todos los personajes, esperamos que eso se vea reflejado en el fic. Nos leemos en el siguiente._


	4. IV

Más allá de la libertad

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

Cuando Vegeta ingresó en su tal llamada habitación, Bulma aprovechaba la electricidad para leer las anotaciones de su padre. Alzó una ceja al escuchar el nombre que él había pronunciado y cerró la libreta, se acarició el mentón y pensó.

—Lo conoces —aseguró él.

—Bueno, sí. Solía tener una rivalidad con mi padre cuando trabajaban en la Tierra… Es un anciano muy inteligente, pero igualmente bastante antipático y desequilibrado.

—Freezer lo está buscando —le dijo Vegeta, cruzado de brazos.

—Pues, no debe ser para nada bueno. No sé qué podría querer con él, ese sujeto no está cuerdo y tiene ideas bastante retorcidas.

El príncipe seguía perturbado por las palabras de Tarble, la supuesta conexión que podría él tener con Bulma no significaba nada más que una amenaza para él y el resto de los saiyajins.

—¿Sabes en dónde está? —le cuestionó y Bulma supo que era el momento idóneo para continuar con su plan. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Yo puedo llevarte a donde él está, sólo necesito un mapa para saber en dónde estamos. Debe haber alguno en esta nave, es cuestión de buscarlo.

—Tarble te escoltará, mañana partiremos a buscar a Gero y tú iras conmigo.

Bulma no se quejó al escuchar las órdenes impetuosas de Vegeta, esperó a Tarble y junto con él recorrieron la nave en busca de una habitación en la que pudiera visualizar su ubicación.

De entre todos los saiyajin que había conocido, Tarble parecía ser el más humano del grupo. Era bastante menudo para ser un guerrero, y por lo que había logrado escuchar, era el hermano menor de Vegeta. Él no tardó en indicarle una habitación que podría servirle, tenía varias máquinas similares a los computadores que ella usaba frecuentemente. Desempolvó algunas y luego se giró al inmenso monitor que ocupaba gran parte de la pared. Se sentó y encendió una de ellas, luego tecleó varias veces sin poder reconocer el idioma encriptado que se leía en las pantallas, hasta que finalmente pudo traducir los códigos y la pantalla frente a ellos se encendió. Se dibujó frente a ellos un mapa del sistema solar en el que estaban, y luego de unos ajustes pudo extender el alcance a la mitad de la galaxia en la que estaban. Bulma finalmente fue capaz de conseguir las coordenadas del planeta en el que Gero se encontraba, y Tarble las anotó en su scouter.

Al día siguiente, cuando la estrella incandescente volvió a ponerse sobre ellos, Bulma conoció finalmente el exterior de la nave. Se estiró con desenfado y soltó un bostezo. Se maravilló por instante, por las propiedades de la tela del traje que llevaba puesto, y se halagó mentalmente. Ese traje le quedaba terriblemente bien.

Con soltura, puso las manos sobre la cadera y ensanchó su sonrisa. Se sentía ansiosa por salir del planeta. Ya había comenzado a hilvanar como una viuda negra, su gran plan de escape. Y, aunque miró con cierta reticencia la nave, antes de partir, se dijo a sí misma que Milk lograría estar bien. Una vez que estuviera segura otra vez, en la nodriza de Freezer, volverían por ella. Estaba segura de ello, totalmente confiada en su complejo y perfectamente ejecutado plan, tan impecable que los saiyajin nunca notarían qué había ocurrido ni por qué.

—¿Y dónde está mi nave? —le preguntó a Tarble. Miró de un lado al otro, buscando entre el árido paisaje una segunda nave, además de la esférica que estaba ubicada frente a ambos.

—¿Tu nave? ¡Ja! —Escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¿Me crees estúpido? Si te doy una nave no tardarás en escaparte.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—¿Y en qué diablos crees que iré?

—Vendrás conmigo —sentenció. Se volteó a su hermano y éste le dio las coordenadas, le comentó que la nave estaba lista para partir y le explicó aproximadamente cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar. Luego se despidió de él y se volvió a la nave. Ambos optaron por la mejor opción, hacer oídos sordos a las quejas chillonas de la científica.

Vegeta se subió a la nave y presionó varios comandos en la pantalla que tenía a su derecha. Luego la miró a ella, de esa manera tozuda, característica de él. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, incrédula por cómo pretendía transportarla.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Ya cállate y súbete a la nave. No voy a disfrutar esto más que tú.

—Eres un maldito depravado —renegó, mientras se subía al diminuto espacio que compartirían.

—Apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día.

—¡¿Qué no ves lo incómodo que es esto?! —continuó, mientras que Vegeta preparaba la nave esférica para su despegue.

Bulma continuó quejándose hasta que un gas somnífero se coló en sus fosas nasales y, balbuceando, se quedó completamente dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos y recobró lentamente el conocimiento, la compuerta de la nave ya estaba abierta. Vegeta ya comenzaba a empujarla para que saliera aunque ella no se había recobrado por completo.

—¿Quieres levantarte de una maldita vez? —le reclamó exaltado.

—¡Eres insufrible!

Entre empujones, salieron del pequeño compartimiento. Bulma se estiró, sentía nudos en la espalda por el incómodo viaje, luego alisó los pliegues que se le habían formado en la ropa. Vegeta utilizó su rastreador para escanear los niveles de pelea de los habitantes del planeta y, luego de ladear una sonrisa, se retiró el scouter y lo dejó en la nave en la que acababan de llegar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si me ven con el rastreador puesto llamaré la atención. No necesitamos que nadie se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí.

—Como si esa cola que llevas de cinturón no llamara suficiente la atención —soltó Bulma, pero el príncipe la ignoró por completo.

Desde su posición se podía ver claramente el epicentro de Devala, capital del planeta con el mismo nombre. A pesar de que en un primer momento parecían precarios, a medida que se acercaban, Bulma notó que sobre la piedra y barro de lo que estaban hechos sus muros, había figuras cinceladas alrededor de cada uno de los edificios. Detalles minúsculos esculpidos a mano. Los techos empinados le daban apariencia de mayor altura. Y sobre lo que parecía ser la avenida principal, cientos de habitantes transitaban, todos cubiertos de largas capas, algunas más coloridas que otras.

A pocos metros de la entrada, Bulma observó un guardia, que la miró de reojo. Tenía el rostro descubierto, su piel anaranjada y su textura le recordó la de una fruta del mismo tono, de las que solía comer en la Tierra. No tenía orejas ni nariz, sólo pequeños orificios que le sustituían. Su cabello era rizado y corto, de un rojo borgoña. Sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, no eran tan diferentes a los de ella. Al dar un vistazo preliminar a los demás habitantes se encontró con un surtido repertorio de colores de cabello, y no se sintió diferenciar tanto. Si no fuera por su tono de piel y el pequeño botón de nariz que se traía, pasaría totalmente desapercibida. Vegeta, en cambio, parecía repentinamente más llamativo que antes, la cola había pasado a segundo plano, pero la armadura, la piel morena y el cabello azabache, lo hacía sobresalir de entre todo el planeta.

—Vegeta —le susurró—. Tienes que cubrirte con algo, tengo la sensación de que todos te están mirando.

El príncipe la observó hastiado, no le gustaba ocultarse, sentía que seguía huyendo y eso le arremetía directo en el orgullo.

Bulma vio a lo que parecía un hombre, durmiendo junto a la calle y no dudó en robarle su abrigo.

—¡Detente! —masculló incómodo mientras Bulma le ponía la capa por encima de los hombros.

—¿Qué no querías pasar desapercibido? Ponte la maldita capa y cállate.

Cuando estaba a punto de empujarla para que lo dejara en paz, se encontró con la mirada de varios curiosos sobre él y supo que, aunque le irritara, tenía razón. Se colocó la capucha de la percudida capa negra y gruñó. La miró de soslayo, estaba sonriéndole con picardía con las manos posadas en la cadera, como si hubiera ganado algo.

La sangre le hervía por dentro pero no podía perder de vista su objetivo principal. Lo primordial. Debían eliminar del mapa al Doctor Gero y así borrarle el rastro qué seguir a Freezer. A pesar de ello, no podía soportar la sonrisa engreída de la humana. Volvió su mirada al hombre ebrio a quien le habían robado y se agachó a tomar su almohada sin mucha delicadeza. El caballero sólo se giró, le incomodaba el sol en sus mejillas, pero el alcohol lo mantenía insensible al frío de la región.

—Esta es para ti —Se la extendió con una sonrisa malévola.

Bulma clavó la mirada en la tela andrajosa y se acercó a examinarla con cuidado.

—¿¡Eso es un piojo!?

—Probablemente, cuidado con la mancha de vómito y saliva.

—No me pondré eso —se negó cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta se lo lanzó directo al pecho y ella lo sostuvo con el rostro asqueado.

—Te lo pondrás y si no lo haces te arrancaré la nariz y las orejas para que te confundan con uno de ellos —la amenazó, acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Bulma se tragó la serie de improperios que le provocaba la expresión amenazante del Príncipe y lo observó con rencor, mientras se vestía el estropajo que habían hurtado.

—Y no te me acerques —agregó—, apestas.

—¡Ya! ¿Feliz? —exclamó horrorizada, no sólo por la trama de la tela agujereada y el hedor indescriptible que emanaba, sino también por la cantidad incontable de pulgas que debía estar cargando.

—Déjate de tonterías y llévanos hasta Gero. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Luego de refunfuñar, caminó tomándole la delantera al Príncipe. Él la siguió por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al centro del mercado. Los comerciantes exhibían animales marinos colgados desde lo alto de sus puestos. El olor nauseabundo de las calles obligó a Vegeta a cubrirse la nariz. La comunidad le resultaba cada vez más repugnante.

Bulma se acercó a uno, que vendía envases de barro de diferentes tamaños. Apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y se inclinó al hombre. Dedujo que era joven, por las pocas líneas de su piel. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Disculpe, señor —saludó y le guiñó un ojo.

Vegeta del otro lado expectaba la escena con desconcierto.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le susurró tomándola de un brazo.

—Oye, ¿quieres encontrar a Gero? Pues vas a tener que hacer las cosas a mi modo —se soltó del atónito Príncipe y regresó al hombre.

Se traslucía la incomodidad de su rostro. Se inclinó para atrás en su propia silla y luego pasar la vista de la enfurecida de Vegeta, a la coqueta de ella, contestó.

—¿E-En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Estamos buscando a un hombre… —Hizo una seña con la palma de su mano—. Es de esta altura, de piel pálida y ojos grises, tiene bigotes blancos. ¿Lo ha visto?

—No, lo siento señora…

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y él, que la miraba con rencor del otro lado, se le volvió a acercar.

—Me engañaste, dijiste que sabías en dónde estaba.

—Dije que sabía en qué planeta estaba, ¡discúlpame por no tener su dirección! No es como si tuviera un radar de científicos o algo así. Alguien en este planeta debe saber en dónde está.

Vegeta no concebía la idea de perder un minuto más allí, camuflado entre esos seres insignificantes. Sin pensárselo tomó a un hombre mayor que deambulaba por el mercado y lo jaló hasta arrastrar la punta de sus pies.

—Me dirás dónde está Gero o—

—¡Vegeta detente! —le dijo la científica, escandalizada. Lo sostuvo del brazo y se interpuso entre él y el aterrorizado hombre que amenazaba—. Vegeta, cálmate, así no vamos a conseguir nada más que llamar la atención. Este lugar es muy concurrido. Vegeta, respira —pidió en un tono suave, con el rostro preocupado. La pupila de Vegeta se clavó en la cristalina mirada de la mujer y, luego de maldecir para sus adentros, soltó el agarre que mantenía en el pobre diablo que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse con él—. No más amenazar personas —le advirtió.

Por momento no sabía si detestaba más a Bulma o la lógica que encerraban sus palabras. Era impertinente, insolente y atrevida, pero al mismo tiempo era muy suspicaz y astuta. No podía negarlo. Pero tampoco podía calmar por completo la ansiedad que se le aglomeraba dentro. Faltaba muy poco para su límite.

Bulma estaba muy consciente de ello, así que le pidió que tuviera un poco más de paciencia y le prometió que encontrarían a Gero. Repitió su procedimiento de seducción en varios hombres que habitaban el mercado, sin embargo su estrategia no rendía efecto y habían pasado ya medio día deambulando sin resultados.

Entre todo el desperdicio que se respiraba en el mercado, Bulma sintió el peculiar aroma del tabaco no muy lejos de ella y se fue directo a un sujeto piel arrugada, uno que vestía una capa verde oscuro y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Lo más particular en él eran las gafas oscuras que tenía puestas, además de claro, el cigarrillo que pendía de la punta de sus dedos.

Bulma llenó sus pulmones de una bocana del nefasto aire contaminado de nicotina y se le acercó.

—¿Es eso un cigarrillo? —le preguntó sonriente.

—¿Y qué te parece que es?

A Bulma se le atoró una maldición en la garganta, la digirió y volvió a esbozar su simpático y seductor personaje.

—Por supuesto… —se rio suavemente—. Estamos buscando una persona… es un hombre mayor, muy arrugado, de bigotes largos.

—¿El viejo Gero?, el terrícola.

Las palabras del comerciante atrajeron la atención de Vegeta, mientras Bulma se sonreía notablemente y empuñaba sus manos con efusividad.

—¡Es él! Lo estamos buscando, es muy importante.

—Es mi cliente.

—¡Excelente! ¿Puede apuntarme su dirección?

—Señora, soy un comerciante, yo vendo información, no la regalo—El sujeto alzó una ceja y se bajó las gafas para observar en detalle la expresión decepcionada de Bulma.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretende a cambio?

—¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?

—Me halaga, sé que soy una mujer muy hermosa pero yo no estoy a la venta.

—No usted, hablo de dinero, no tengo tan mal gusto —Vegeta soltó una risa, a espaldas de Bulma.

—¡¿Mal gusto?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Soy una dama inteligente y muy fina! ¡No es mi culpa que en este planeta no lo sepan apreciar!

—Entonces no tienes nada que me interese. Ahora váyanse, espantan a mis clientes.

—¡Oye, eres un mal educado!

—¡Lárguense!

Bulma estrujó sus palmas y la porcelana de su piel se tornó rojiza.

—¡Escúchame bien! El sujeto que me acompaña no está de buen humor y ya no le queda mucha paciencia. No quieres que se moleste, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora dinos dónde está Gero! —Al ver como el Príncipe no se inmutaba ante sus gritos, el comerciante se rio de ella y echó otra pitada a su cigarrillo—. ¡Haz algo! —exigió Bulma girándose al guerrero.

—¿No que sin amenazas? ¿Qué pasó con hacer las cosas a tu modo?

—¡No es momento de echarnos en cara las cosas! Él sabe dónde está Gero.

Al Príncipe no le bastó más para levantar sutilmente la palma de su mano y alzarla contra el sujeto que había insultado a Bulma. El cigarrillo cayó al suelo, completamente consumido y con la ceniza amontonada en la punta del cilindro. Una esfera blanca apareció entre ellos, pequeña pero visible, lo suficiente para que aquel hombre entendiera la seriedad de su conversación.

—Ahora vas a decirme lo que sabes de Gero —espetó con la voz profunda y el ceño notoriamente más fruncido que de costumbre.

Bulma sintió la satisfacción recorrerla cuando el sujeto escupió en una verborragia absolutamente todo lo que sabía del científico.

—Genial, lo tenemos —Escuchó un quejido y al levantar el rostro se encontró con el cadáver del sujeto que acaban de interrogar.

Vegeta se sonrió, no pudo evitar lanzar esa esfera de energía directo al pecho de ese molesto ser. Esperaba encontrarse con el rostro desencajado de Bulma pero al contrario, parecía estar igual de tranquila que cuando llegaron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas sin matar a nadie? —le preguntó y percibió cierta diversión en sus palabras.

—Demasiado —Se cruzó de brazos. La mujer se giró a los lados para percatarse de que nadie los estaba viendo, rodeó el mostrador y se agachó ante el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquel hombre—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Debe tener cigarrillos por aquí en alguna parte —Hurgó en sus bolsillos sin ningún reparo, hasta que encontró la pequeña caja de cartón que contenía lo que tanto echaba de menos. Junto a ella encontró un pequeño encendedor. Tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, lo encendió y tomó una bocanada larga del cigarrillo y lo dejó salir por la nariz. Vegeta la miró y arqueó una ceja, Bulma lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Yo no juzgo tus maneras de liberar tensiones, Vegeta.

—No vas a llevar esa cosa apestosa a mi nave.

—Creí que ya apestaba —refutó y luego le guiñó un ojo. Vegeta simplemente le desvió la vista.

La dirección que habían conseguido de Gero les quedaba significativamente lejos. Y ya que era un tramo imposible de recorrer a pie para Bulma, el Príncipe se encontró en la obligación de cargarla.

—¡Al menos déjame terminarlo! —pidió alzando su brazo, como si pudiera alejarlo de él.

—Ya estoy cansado de perder el tiempo —finalizó y la levantó sin aviso.

El cigarrillo de Bulma cayó encendido al suelo, mientras ella le recriminaba lo mucho que había estado esperando para fumar nuevamente.

La velocidad del vuelo de Vegeta era demasiado para el minúsculo cuerpo de la humana. Bulma ocultó su rostro en el torso del guerrero para que las ráfagas de viento no le hicieran daño.

Tal y como les había dicho el ya difunto comerciante, la casa de Gero se encontraba en un recóndito espacio alejado del bosque.

Una vez que los pies de Bulma tocaron el suelo, se deshizo del manto harapiento que la cubría y se sacudió los brazos como si cargara encima su suciedad.

Vegeta la imitó y se deshizo de su túnica, arrojándola lejos. Observó los alrededores de la humilde vivienda de Gero y repentinamente la puerta se abrió ante ellos.

El anciano caminó a paso sereno, acomodándose un guante negro sobre su mano derecha. Luego de prestar especial atención a él, se giró a vegeta. El iris grisáceo del Doctor se clavó con antipatía en el Príncipe. Él lo examinó con cuidado, sus finas facciones acentuaban lo marchito de su piel, que le colgaba en grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos.

Traía una camisa blanca impoluta y un pequeño lazo atado al cuello, en un moño muy formal. Sobre esta, un chaleco oscuro y unos pantalones gris oscuro. No parecía ninguna amenaza para Vegeta.

—No sabe por cuánto tiempo esperé encontrarlo otra vez, príncipe Vegeta —espetó el científico, frunciendo con fuerza su entrecejo.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Bulma pero él no recordaba ni su rostro, ni su nombre. No lo recordaba en absoluto.

—Obviamente él sabe quién soy. Soy el Príncipe de los saiyajin, mi reputación me preside.

—Tal vez no me recuerde, pero yo no lo he olvidado un solo día de mi vida. Usted se encargó personalmente de destruir por completo todo mi trabajo, todas mis investigaciones ¡Por su culpa lo perdí todo!

Aún recordaba el dolor en sus rodillas, cuando los saiyajin llegaron a la Tierra y lo obligaron a suplicar por su vida.

— _Terminen rápido, no hay nada de mi interés en este planeta insulso —_ Retumbó en la mente del Doctor Maki Gero.

— _¿Qué hacemos con el laboratorio y el científico?_

— _Destruyan todo, y llévense al anciano, para algo servirá._

— _¡Por favor, no! ¡Es el trabajo de toda mi vida, le suplico que no lo haga!_

Recordaba esa mirada fría penetrarlo, podía palpar la irritabilidad que transmitía su sola presencia. Él lo miró de arriba abajo y, antes de retirarse, se dirigió a él por última vez.

— _Tu vida no me interesa, terrícola._

Vegeta recordó repentinamente al anciano, el día en el que conquistaron la Tierra e hizo explotar su laboratorio sólo porque no soportaba el insulso nivel de pelea de los humanos. De no ser por los recursos del planeta y su tecnología, hubiera optado por volarlo por completo.

Gero observó cómo los labios de Vegeta se torcían en una media sonrisa, y luego escuchó una carcajada.

—¡¿De qué te estás riendo?!

—¿Aún sigues llorando porque destruí tu laboratorio?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Supéralo, anciano. Deberías estar agradecido conmigo por no terminar con tu vida. Bueno… hoy no corres con la misma suerte…

—Eso es lo que cree usted, Príncipe —Accionó un botón sobre el guante que llevaba puesto sobre su mano derecha y levantó la palma hacia él, tal y como Vegeta había hecho con aquel mercader.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —se preguntó Bulma, retrocediendo. El Doctor dirigió su atención a la científica, con el mismo desagrado que le había propinado a Vegeta.

—Debí imaginarme que trabajabas para los saiyajin, ¿de qué otra forma conservarías Corporación Capsula? —Arremetió con sus palabras hacia Bulma—. Esto, es un guante criogénico. Inmoviliza a quien reciba un disparo de él. Lo que la esfera toque cambiará drásticamente su composición molecular y hará descender su temperatura…

—Te congelará si te toca, Vegeta. Ten cuidado…

—Que lo intente —se rio.

El Doctor Gero no dudó en apuntar contra el pecho de Vegeta y, de su palma, comenzó a emitirse un gas gélido. Rápidamente una esfera celeste salió disparada, pero para cuando ella llegó a la posición del guerrero, él había emprendido su imperceptible vuelo hacia él. La esfera cayó al suelo no muy lejos de Bulma, que observó cómo se formaba un cenagal de hielo en fracciones de segundo.

Gero sintió presión sobre su codo, y un parpadeo tuvo frente a la sonrisa torcida de Vegeta.

—Creo que ya no vas a necesitar esto —le dijo, cínico. Mientras arrancaba la extremidad de cuajo del resto de su cuerpo y arrojaba el guante a pocos metros.

Con horror, observó su miembro incapacitado y cubrió con su única mano, el muñón sanguinolento mientras gritaba. Una lágrima se arrimó en el rabillo de su ojo pero la contuvo con vehemencia. Aún no podía creer que el Príncipe se había deshecho de su brazo casi por completo.

—¡Desgraciado!

Vegeta parecía divertirse de sólo ver la expresión agónica del científico. No le costó ningún trabajo desprenderle el brazo del codo y arrancarlo, como si partiera una rama en dos. Le causó gracia su frágil humanidad.

Del otro lado, Bulma acompañó con la mirada el caminó del miembro amputado y se cubrió los labios a punto de vomitar. Ya lo había visto asesinar un hombre frente a ella pero no le había causado tanto desagrado como la tortura que observaba.

—Qué bien, Vegeta. El gran Freezer estará satisfecho cuando sepa que encontraste a Maki Gero por él.

Él reconoció de inmediato ese profundo timbre de voz. Abrió los ojos desmesurados y se volteó a su encuentro presa de un nerviosismo innegable. Ahí estaba, flotando en el aire su robusta anatomía.

—Bulma, qué bueno encontrarte a ti también —saludó el soldado, exhibiendo los dientes en la amplia y perturbadora sonrisa.

—Ay, qué horror. ¿Qué no estaba de guardia el soldado Zarbon?

La expresión lasciva de aquel sujeto cambió por completo al escuchar repudio de las palabras de Bulma. Había intentado tantas veces recibir una respuesta positiva de ella durante su estadía en el Planeta N° 79 que la perseverancia se le volvió frustración. Y esa frustración se tradujo en la necesidad de doblegarla.

—Dodoria… —salió de los labios de Vegeta.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan descuidado, Vegeta? ¿Acaso perdiste tu rastreador?

El Príncipe apretó la quijada. Sabía a la perfección de la brecha de niveles que había entre ambos, sin embargo eso no significaba excusa para rendirse. Tendría que pelear hasta morir.

Dodoria soltó una sonora carcajada y sobó su amplio vientre al ver cómo Vegeta se ponía en posición para enfrentarlo.

—Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, ¿por qué mejor no te rindes? Le haría muy feliz a Freezer que te llevara con vida ante él.

Bulma comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos y, cuando Dodoria percibió su movimiento volvió a sonreírle. Su lengua rojo oscuro pasó por el borde de sus gruesos labios cuarteados y se relamió.

—No te vayas muy lejos, Bulma. Tengo algo especial planeado para ti.

La horripilante invitación del soldado la alarmó. Se volvió a Vegeta y por un instante se arrepintió completamente de lo que había hecho horas antes, cuando Tarble la escoltó a buscar las coordenadas de aquel recóndito planeta.

—No te distraigas, Dodoria —le demandó el Príncipe.

—Te has vuelto más estúpido de lo que recordaba. Pero si quieres morir en este planeta estaré feliz de cumplirte ese deseo.

Dodoria giró sobre su propio cuerpo hasta llegar a tocar el suelo con los pies, a pocos metros de Vegeta. Una vez frente a él comenzó a reírse de una manera casi macabra, pero lejos de intimidar a su oponente, el saiyajin presionó con violencia sus puños y esperó por su ataque.

—No me tomará más que unos minutos acabar contigo —le dijo Dodoria, aún divertido.

En un instante su cuerpo se esfumó ante los oscuros ojos de Vegeta, pero inmediatamente sintió una fuerte presión sobre su omoplato y salió despedido a varios metros. Dodoria se apresuró a él, antes de que cayera al suelo y lo pateó con fuerza en el abdomen. Luego lo tomó del tobillo, cuando se elevó y lo hizo con energía hacia el suelo.

Vegeta sintió el suelo golpearle el rostro y rápidamente se giró sobre su espalda y soltó una esfera de energía de la palma de su mano, pero Dodoria le esquivó con facilidad. Alzó una de sus robustas piernas y pateó a Vegeta en el abdomen.

Bulma escuchó los quejidos de Vegeta y se cuestionó su participación en aquella pelea. Miró a su derecha y se encontró nuevamente con la extremidad de Gero, pero negó la idea que se le vino a la mente de sólo observar el charco de sangre y el miembro fresco que le habían amputado a Gero.

Dodoria tomó a Vegeta del rostro y lo llevó hasta su frente una y otra vez, y cada golpe se escuchaba con más violencia. La sangre carmesí del Príncipe le manchó el rostro al soldado que lo agredía, hasta que finalmente Vegeta alzó las manos y lanzó una onda de energía justo contra su pecho y se alejó de él.

Jadeaba, apenas podía abrir su ojo derecho y sabía que no podría exterminarlo. Miró en dirección a su nave con la ligera esperando de poder distraerlo el suficiente tiempo como para escapar del planeta.

—¿Estás buscando tu nave, Vegeta? La encontré cuando llegué aquí y me encargue de deshacerme de ella. No tienes escapatoria.

Supo en ese instante que no había nada más por hacer, más que continuar hasta su último aliento y perecer como el guerrero que era. Aunque le frustrara. Se lanzó sobre su contrincante con una serie de golpes de su puño pero no logró tocarlo con ninguno. Un golpe contundente de parte de Dodoria le torció el rostro, y luego una patada en el mentón.

Vegeta cayó al suelo, prácticamente inerte. Un hilo de sangre le recorrió la punta del labio hasta su cuello y le manchó el trajo azul marino que llevaba puesto.

—Te lo dije, Vegeta. No eres contrincante para mí. Tu nivel de pelea está muy por debajo del mío.

Con su scouter corroboró el nivel que le restaba a Vegeta y se rió al ver lo minúsculo que se había vuelto. Dodoria aprovechó el momento para girarse a Bulma ya que prácticamente se había deshecho del saiyajin.

—¿En qué estábamos? —le cuestionó divertido.

—N-Ni se te ocurra acercarte —contestó presa de los nervios.

Miró de reojo el cuerpo inmóvil de Vegeta y se acongojó, no había nadie que pudiera defenderla de ese monstruoso ser más que ella misma. Asqueada, corrió hasta el invento de Maki y lo alzó en el aire, con extremidad incluida. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero dejó de lado todo y trató de mantener su mente clara para sobrevivir. Presionó unos botones pero no encontraba la manera de activar el guante. Dodoria alargaba sus pasos hasta ella, hilarante, burlándose de lo que hacía y saboreándose los labios.

Bulma vio el gas salir de la palma y sintió el frío gélido recorrerle los brazos. Alzó el guante hacia Dodoria y le disparó.

La risa del soldado se prolongó por unos segundos, hasta que sintió un frío penetrante hacerse con el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—¿Qué diablos? —se preguntó al ver cómo se extendía la onda gélida y le inmovilizaba el brazo.

La furia en la mirada de Dodoria le traslucía las pupilas. Bulma observó cómo intentaba liberarse de ese entumecimiento y supo que era su única oportunidad.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Es tu oportunidad!

El soldado se giró al cuerpo de Vegeta. Se había alzado sobre sus piernas y se sostenía con extrema dificultad. Presa del pánico, tomó aire con fuerza. El príncipe sabía exactamente qué técnica le seguía y antes de que pudiera dejar salir un rayo de energía por la garganta, le lanzó uno directo al pecho criogenizado y lo despedazó como si fuera vidrio.

Dodoria, ya sin vida, se fue de bruces contra el suelo en frente de Bulma.

—¡Lo lograste! —gritó eufórica alzando los brazos en el aire, pero al ver al Principe notó cómo se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas.

Vegeta había utilizado toda la energía que le quedaba en ese último ataque.

Consciente de lo que cargaba entre sus brazos, Bulma soltó el arma que le había salvado la vida y corrió hasta el cuerpo del Príncipe y se agachó junto a él.

Aunque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, observó a la científica a su lado y se quejó. Había amenazado con tomar su vida y la de su amiga, y en ese momento lo único que pudo imaginar era que ella terminaría con la de él.

—Ni se te ocurra —murmuró y luego perdió el conocimiento.

Ella lo observó. Su rostro enrojecido, la sangre brotándole de cada herida. Pero, a pesar del acongojo que sentía en su interior, era la responsable directa de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El mensaje encriptado que le envió a Yamcha en el Planeta N° 79, con el fin de ser rescatada, le había disparado por la culata. Pensó que si Zarbon acudía a su rescate se liberaría finalmente del encierro en el que se encontraba con Vegeta. Pero jamás imaginó que quien se aparecería sería el soldado Dodoria.

Apenada, acomodó el rostro de Vegeta sobre sus piernas y le tomó el pulso. Sin darse cuenta había soltado un suspiro aliviado al sentir bajo la presión de sus dedos un débil latido.

—Eres tan obstinado que te niegas a morirte, eh Príncipe —le dijo, a sabiendas de que no podía escucharla. Se giró a verlo con atención, recorrió el perfil de su nariz y su cincelada quijada. Pensaba que tenía una manera muy fea de mirar, como si estuviera constantemente molesto, sin embargo se sonrió. No le quedaba tan mal—. No eres tan mal parecido para ser un bruto —continuó y, rendida observó sus alrededores.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Maki Gero había desaparecido en la confusión que causó Dodoria. Estaba tan ensimismada en la pelea que no se dio cuenta de su ausencia. A lo lejos vio un corto rastro de sangre que se detenía, como si se hubiera esfumado.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, se giró con determinación al Príncipe. No estaba segura si estaba o no en lo correcto pero ya había tomado una decisión.

 _Harás todo lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir_ , se dijo finalmente.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Ashril:_ _Estamos tan emocionadas con esta historia que cada día surge algo nuevo, realmente estoy encantada con los resultados espero estén disfrutando esta historia. Nos estamos esforzando bastante en dejar a los personajes lo mejor posible jajaj enserio si vieran nuestra pequeña ventanita de chat cuando armamos los capítulos morirían de risa. Aah sobre el planeta en el que aterrizan se llama Devala como un pequeño homenaje a nuestras queridas_ _ **Schala S**_ _que nos está leyendo y_ _ **Dev Fanfiction**_ _la cual leerá cuando el fic esté terminado = ) aprovecho para contarles que tenemos planeado hacer una serie de spin off de este fic._

 _Nade: ¡Gracias por leer! De verdad, muchas gracias. Generalmente me refiero a los lectores en general pero voy a empezar a hacerlo en plural. Me parece más adecuado. Gracias especiales para **Schala S** que se nos hace rogar pero siempre está presente para nosotras, opina sobre los spoilers del fanfic y nos deja un comentario a pesar de que siempre nos dice lo que piensa por privado. Gracias también a **Era21** , **vegeta briefs** , **Cardenas 28** , **Any-Chan** , **Kuran-Bella** y por supuesto ¡ **PERLA**! ¡GRACIAS PERLA POR SIEMPRE LEERNOS! Quiero comentarles también que, a pesar de que el fic se torna por momentos más cómico que serio, sepan que está constantemente presente la amenaza que mueve los hilos de todos los personajes, especialmente a Bulma y a Vegeta. Además voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecerle a Dika el haber empezado esto conmigo, aprecio mucho sus ideas y la forma como enriquece todos los días la historia. A pesar de que todo esto ya está definido hasta el final, ella siempre encuentra una forma de darle más sabor, gracias Dika, sos genial. _


End file.
